15 Random Samcedes Dribbles
by Bluewillow95
Summary: Random one-shot ideas that pop into my brain about Samcedes. Some will be lemony, some will be cutesy you just have to read to find out : R&R
1. Action

**These are just some random 1000+ word stories that pop into my brain. Some will be lemony, some will be cutesy you'll just have to read to find out :) I don't own Glee or anything Glee related. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"You ready to win this game, New Booty?" Puck asked clapping me on the shoulder.<p>

"You know it, Puckzilla." I responded smiling. Say what you want about Coach Bieste, the woman knew her football. Our team hadn't lost a game all season and this was our last game. I had told my baby earlier today that I was gonna score a touchdown for her. I was determined; this wasn't just about the team it was about Mercy now. If my baby wanted a touchdown; she was going to get a touchdown.

The team filed out of the locker room and on to the field. The stands were packed with screaming students, alums, faculty, and parents. My eyes racked the stands for Mercedes, and I found her. She looked beautiful in her green sweater with her hair blowing the night air. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when I scored a touchdown just for her. She was sitting in a row filled with glee kids. It looked like everyone had come out to support Mike, Puck and me. Even Santana was there holding, in true Santana fashion, a sign that said 'THE GUPPY MOUTH WILL SWALLOW YOU WHOLE.' I just rolled my eyes but appreciated her coming out.

The game began and we made the first down of the night. I slowly began realizing that their defensive line was a joke except for one gigantic bastard. He was overly aggressive and the entire team relied on him to hold the defense together. But he was no match for Sam Evans on a mission. Within the first 15 minutes of the game, I had scored the first touchdown for the McKinley Titans. The crowd roared with applause. I threw the ball down and pointed in the stands to Mercy. She was beaming with pride, and it just made me feel untouchable. I could feel her joy even from the field. We continued to score through the first half; the only hitch was on one of my run downs the giant had smacked me down. He didn't need to use so much force seeing as he was 3 times my size, but I guess he just wanted to be a dick. I heard a sickening crunch, and pain flooded my back and shoulder. Bieste benched me for 10 minutes but I told her I felt better just so I could finish the game. The rest of the game was a breeze we won 49-0.

When the final whistle blew solidifying our victory, my team mates hoisted me in the air. The stands went wild. People were screaming, jumping, clapping-this was the first time the Titans had gone undefeated in 14 years.

After changing, I headed out to meet the glee club in the parking lot.

"Good going, dude." Finn said giving me a 'bro hug'.

"Yes Sam, that was fantastic!" Rachel piped up. "It was so exhilarating watching us win. The way you commanded the field was reminiscent of Barbara Streisand's powerful ground breaking role Yentl!" I wasn't even sure if that analogy made sense, but it was cool Rachel tried to be encouraging.

"You were great, baby." Mercedes said kissing my cheek lightly. Her opinion was really the only one I cared about. I knew she didn't like football, but she had come to every single game this year to support me. She even asked me to explain the rules to her one day, so she could keep up at the games. Quinn and Santana never cared about me or my likes; they just wanted my body and popularity. It meant a lot to me knowing that me being happy made Mercy happy.

The rest of the club was going out for pizza but I decided to skip out. Because I delivered pizzas for a living last year, the word 'pizza' made me sick to my stomach. Also, my back and shoulder were torn up, and I needed to get home to ice them.

"I'll see y'all on Monday." I said when they asked me to come. They whined, but realized I wasn't budging so we said our goodbyes and they took off.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Mercedes asked looking up at me through her eyelashes. She was so damn cute, I couldn't handle it.

"Yeah around 3? My parents are working until 9 and the kids will be with friends." I said smiling.

"No parents, no Stacy or Stevie? Is this a date, Sammy?" She asked playfully.

"Only if you want it to be."

We had been so fortunate that my parents had found jobs in the last year, and we were slowly climbing back up the financial crapper. I didn't know much about the credit crunch or banking disaster but, I did know it sucks balls to sleep on the floor in a motel. I was so happy that when we moved out of the shitty motel and into our apartment. It wasn't much just 3 little bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchenette, and small living space but right now it was home.

Mercy had been great handling the whole homeless situation. She didn't judge me or look down on me. She came to babysit Stacy and Stevie for me 4 nights a week, and also brought dinner for them. My entire family adored her, and she adored them. But it would be nice to just have to an afternoon to do teenager stuff. Because my parents would be gone and we actually had room to move now, I invited Mercedes over for a movie marathon and hopefully some macking. I needed some Cedes kisses.

"Ok, then I will see you tomorrow at 3 for our date." She said with a laugh. "G'night, baby." She said reaching up to give me a quick kiss.

"Good night, love." I said sinking my lips into hers. It just felt so right whenever we kissed. I never have had a way with words, but it's kinda like after Thanksgiving dinner. When you're so full of warmth and happiness, it just feels satisfying, that's what it's like to kiss Mercedes. I'm not sure if she would be flattered or offended to hear that.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Right on time Mercedes showed up outside my door. I was so happy to see her; I had been lying on the couch all day wallowing in pain. Tylenol, icy-hot, and ice sat on the coffee table, but the pain was still there. She always looked pretty but today she looked really pretty. I loved her in green, and she was wearing a cute little green dress. It was casual, but still really elegant-just like Mercedes. I gave her an awkward hug; I couldn't raise my left arm at all. I invited her in limping to the couch.<p>

"You got hit pretty hard last night, Blondie." She commented seeing my pitiful limp.

"Yeah I'm so sore; I could barely get out of bed this morning." I said honestly wincing as I touched my shoulder.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby." Mercedes said. She reached up on her tip toes to give my injured shoulder a light kiss. "Would you like a massage?" She asked innocently.

"Yes please." I said smiling.

"Strip." She commanded with a smirk, and I was happy to oblige. Wiggling out of my jeans, I needed help getting my shirt off. Mercedes happily took my shirt off, rubbing her small hand down my stomach. She placed a light kiss on my nose, but pulled away with a worried face.

"Baby I'm always happy to undress you, but shouldn't you see a doctor?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled. I didn't want to tell her that I didn't have health insurance, so the doctor's was off limits.

"Ok…" she trailed off unsatisfied with my answer. "Let me go get some lotion or something I'll be right back." She said walking to the bathroom. I unfolded the pull out bed from the couch. I had just changed the sheets this morning, so they still smelled like laundry detergent. I walked over to the blinds and shut them then turned the TV to the slow jams music channel. It was as romantic as my little apartment could be, and it was good enough for me. I went to lay down as Mercedes emerged from the bathroom with fancy looking lotion I had never seen before.

"Where's that from?" I asked curiously. She looked at the ground guiltily "I uh… found it." I knew she was lying, but it amused me.

"Really you found 'jasmine spice' lotion in my bathroom next to our 99 cent Walgreens 3-in-1 soap?" I asked.

"Ok, ok, I brought it." She said laughing.

"Mercedes Jones, did you plan this sensual massage so you could objectify your injured boyfriend?"

"No, of course not!" She said with a wink. She came over to the bed, and straddled my back. I could hear her squeeze some of the lotion out and warm it in her hands.

Suddenly, she put her hands on my neck. She started rolling my skin in gentle circles. Her hands were so warm and soft against my battered back. She pushed pressure into my stiff joints. I couldn't remember the last time I got a massage, and it felt so good. I couldn't stop myself from moaning in pleasure. She moved down my back and gently pressed into my shoulder. I hissed as she connected with the injury.

"I'm sorry, baby. Do you want me to stop?" She said sympathy staining her voice.

"No, it's ok…it's good for me." I said determined.

"Ok, I want to try something. It'll hurt at first but you'll feel better after, I promise." I nodded in approval, but my back tensed at the mention of more pain. "Baby, you have to relax for it to work." She gently kissed both my shoulders before continuing.

She rubbed her hands up and down my blades. My muscles reacted to her touch loosening immediately. She pressed under the bone, and I heard a little pop. I clenched my eyes in pain and strangled the sheets. My shoulder throbbed for a few seconds, but the pain went away.

"Try to lift your arm now-slowly." She instructed and I did. As if a miracle, I lifted it straight in the air and rotated my arm a few times. There was a dull ache still, but the pressure was totally gone. Mercedes really was an angel.

"Mercy, that was incredible!" I exclaimed my head still buried in the sheets. She laughed but didn't stop moving her magic hands. Her fingers ran trails up and down my spine. She poured more lotion into her hands, and the smell of jasmine and Mercedes filled the air. The music from the TV flowed softly around the room. The gentle R&B beats were sensual but also soothing. Mercy kept working my back over, pushing and pulling the right spots to relieve all my pain. She left little kissed where ever she saw a bruise, or when I flinched. I couldn't help the noises I was making, she was so damn hot. Because she was straddling me in a dress, I could feel all the heat from her thighs and her…well between her thighs. I didn't want to seem like a pervert, but I could totally tell she was turned on by this.

"Baby, you're so warm." I moaned.

"I know," she said softly, "I'm not wearing any underwear." I grinned into the sheets. 'Sam Evans is getting some tonight.' I affirmed in my mind.

"Mhmmm, I may have to inspect for myself." I said playfully.

"You may." She responded smiling, flipping me over. She kissed me passionately, snaking her fingers into my hair. Our lips danced, and I gently sucked her bottom lip into mine. My tongue explored the inside of her mouth. She moaned into my mouth, and a jolt of electricity shot down to my crotch.

"Are we even going to watch movies today?" I asked taking a break for air.

"We can make our own movie. You can be Captain Kirk and I'll be Uhura in the remake of Sex Trek: The Next Penetration." She said dirtily. I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"Action." I whispered pulling her in for another mind blowing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>115 down! Btw I didn't make up the Sex Trek title; it's a real thing haha. I've never seen it but the title made me laugh for days. R&R**


	2. The Fight

**I do not own Glee/True Blood or anything related. All credit goes to Mr. Murphy and Mr. Ball, perusal. This fic is the scene between Jessica and Hoyt in S4E1, reinterpreted with Sam and Mercedes. I was so upset by the news about Chord Overstreet leaving that I just had to whip something up right quick. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, love." A tired voice sounded from the door.<p>

"Hey, babe." Mercedes called from the sofa.

"I am beat. I had to cover for Steve today at work with no breaks."Sam said throwing his keys on the counter. He dragged himself over to the sofa, where Mercedes was watching a re-run of Gossip Girl.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby." Mercedes responded sympathetically.

"Did you make dinner?" He asked exhausted.

"No, sorry I grabbed dinner with the girls after work. I thought you were gonna do your own thing."

"You didn't even pick me up anything? Did you even go grocery shopping?" He asked in disbelief. They're refrigerator had been practically empty for 3 days. They were running low on cash, and both of them had been pulling double shifts to pick up slack. The fact that Mercedes spent money on dinner out rather than groceries annoyed Sam.

"No," she said defensively, "if you wanted something you should have called." Mercedes was started to get fed up. Sam came into the house complaining over nothing. The boy was 18 years old, if he wanted food he knew where to get it.

"I already said that I didn't have any breaks! I can't just take my phone out in the middle of a shift. Me getting fired isn't going to help our cash flow situation."

"Sam you're a grown ass man. I'm sorry if you're upset, but I didn't know you needed dinner." Mercedes looked straight into his eyes. Her brow furrowed with anger and annoyance.

"Mercedes I'm not asking you for the world here. All I'm saying is that I've been working all day, and it would be nice to come home to a _loving_ girlfriend who had some dinner for you."

Mercedes had never met anyone, much less a man, who could match her attitude. Sam had never met anyone who could so quickly infuriate him like Mercedes Jones. This was just one of the pointless fights they had been having recently. Money was a stressor in their lives right now, and was the basis of most of their fights. But rather than talking about the actual problem, they fought over little things, in this case dinner. It was approaching the point of ridiculousness; the diva and the geek were both exhausted and just need a peaceful night of sleep. However, neither of them would admit defeat-ever.

"In case you forgot, _babe_, I work a nine to nine just like you. I'm tired too. Stop riding my ass over dinner! Just go get some food, it's not that challenging."

"You've been home for 3 hours! You couldn't have thrown something together. I'm exhausted baby. I deal with people all day, and I'm not in the mood for going out right now. Plus, we don't have to money."

"What do you want from me, Sam?" the dark-skinned diva questioned angrily. "Should I bake you a fucking cake?"

"Well at least I wouldn't starve then would I?" Sam responded icily. Mercedes shot the boy a look that could've frozen hell over.

"Fine. You want a cake; I'll make you a cake." She said viciously.

Mercedes strode over to the kitchen and took a pan down from the cabinet. She opened the fridge and took out the 2 eggs they had left and threw them violently in the pan. Draining the half and half contained she threw the container in the pan as well. She went to their pantry and took out a handful of flour and sugar. Sprinkling them on top of the egg-cream confection in the pan. Smiling sweetly at Sam, she put the pan in the oven. Even though the oven was off she didn't care, she needed to make her point.

"How does it feel seeing your woman in the kitchen; _slaving_ away over your dinner?"

Sam's eyebrows raised in shock and annoyance. 'We're playing these games now?' Mercedes knew that racism and sexism were one of Sam's biggest pet peeves. She had no right pushing such sensitive buttons this late at night.

"It feels fucking great. It makes me feel like a real man seeing my woman in the kitchen-where she belongs."

"Here's your food. Enjoy." She said slamming the raw egg-flour mess on the table. Sam grabbed a fork and knife and sat down at the table. "I'm so excited!" he exclaimed looking at the disgrace before him.

"Anything for my, baby." She seethed. Sam dug into the mess stuffing the liquid in his mouth.

Moaning loudly, with a full mouth he said it was delicious. "The best mean I've had in a long time!" He continued swallowing a few bites eggshell and all.

Suddenly, the diva couldn't contain herself anymore. The fact that Sam Evans was eating raw eggs and flour to prove his point to her was hysterical. This fight was so out of control, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Why the hell are you laughing? This," he started to chuckle, "is not," he let out a laugh, "funny." He finished the concoction falling out of his mouth and down his face. It was so disgusting; Sam couldn't believe he had just swallowed half and half straight with eggshells to prove a point.

The couple just sat there and laughed, because there was nothing left to do. The whole event was like a movie scene.

"You are a piece of work, my love." Mercedes said smiling. "Go brush your teeth and I'll give you a quick back massage before bed."

"Oh, yeah?" Sam asked his face lighting up. Nothing sounded better than having her smooth hands work out the kinks in his back right now.

"Mmhmmm, my man works hard for his money. He needs some brown sugar every once in a while." She said giggling suggestively.

"You're man definitely is in need of some brown sugar right now." He said smiling at her.

"I know he is, he just eggshells he was so mad at me." They both started to laugh. And he leaned down for a kiss.

"Nuh-uh, Blondie. Don't even think about touching these lips before you scrub your mouth."

The exhausted blond man started walking towards the bathroom grinning to himself. Mercedes reached out and gave his ass a light slap while his back was turned. He jumped immediately, and gave her a shocked look.

"Well I never!" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice storming off in a huff. He gave her a heart melting lop-sided smile before closing the bathroom door. The diva bit her lip and smiled back at him.

She went into the kitchen cleaning up the concoction, throwing it in the trash. "I love you, Blondie." She whispered while washing the pan. Meanwhile Sam brushed his teeth for the 3rd time before rinsing with mouthwash. "I love you, Mercy." He whispered before exiting the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R it really does mean the world to me. I'm thinking of writing a longer on-going fic about Samcedes of course but while they're in high school. If anyone has ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them!<strong>


	3. A Little Vacation

**Disclaimer: See chap1 **

**This is based off of my other fic ****Grocery Store,**** so for background you should read it…or just read because it's kind of cool Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Baby, do you wanna do something adventurous today?" I asked from the kitchen turning on the coffee pot.<p>

"It depends, what is the definition of adventurous at the moment?" Mercedes responded from the couch. She looked so adorable curled up in a blanket watching the news. We were still in our pj's and glasses. It was barely 7am, but for some crazy reason Mercy and I were wide awake.

"Let's go for a drive," I said scooting her over on the couch. I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her close. She was always so warm in the mornings, like a space heater. I was thankful for it because I was kinda cold walking around in my underwear.

"Drive where?" She asked curiously.

"I dunno just somewhere." She looked unconvinced. I was so sick of the city and the hustle of it all. The noise, the smell, the required rudeness-I was done with it all. Mercy and I both had a long weekend off from work, and I just wanted to drive.

"Come on, baby. We need a little vacation. We _deserve_ a little vacation. It's not like we don't have a car."

Having a car in New York City was not practical but Mercy's BMW cost a fortune, and her father insisted she keep in storage. I told her that it wasn't worth the money it would take to keep it locked up, but now I was thankful my baby was so stubborn and kept it.

Mercedes bit her lip, chewing it over in her mind. She eventually smiled and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air. She laughed at my dorkiness.

"Oh snap, it just got all Jersey Shore up in this bitch." She said through her laughs. I stuck my tongue out at her and went to go get the cups of coffee. She directed attention back to the CNN anchor who was talking about some mess somewhere in the world. I returned to the couch with our coffee, some strawberries, and a buttered loaf of French bread. Mercedes shot me a half hearted glare; I knew her diet didn't permit high calorie buttered bread. I knew she had wanted some though, so I brought it anyways.

"If we're going to do this we should probably get a move on," I said handing her a mug.

"It's 7:30 in the morning, babe," She groaned at me, her puppy eyes protected by rectangular black frames. She was too cute with her glasses. I knew I had to keep it together though, or this would be more difficult than I had anticipated.

"Well it's not like we're doing anything," I chuckled. She didn't refute me but just settled herself between my legs. Chewing a bit of bread she said, "True… well at least if we're leaving so damn early can we spend the night wherever we're going?"

I smiled, a night not in the city? A night not chasing hobos away from peeing in our porch flowers? A night not awoken by ambulance sirens? A night not interrupted by our shady neighbor's sex noises? Could it get anymore perfect?

"Of course, Mercy whatever you'd like." I said planting a kiss on her bare shoulder. She moaned softly. I kept kissing her neck, moving my hands up to her free breasts. Unfortunately, she stopped me before I could touch them.

"Hey, hey, hey, mister," she scolded while smiling, "I will not stand for any of these morning shenanigans. I'm trying to learn about the Arab Spring here." I rested my arms respectfully around her waist defeated. "Stupid CNN anchor man… who are you to cock block me?" I mumbled shooting the TV a death glare.

A half our later after we decimated our breakfast, we started packing an overnight bag. Mercy was busy in the closet pulling out jackets for us. Meanwhile, I opened Mercy's underwear drawer throwing a couple pairs into the duffle bag. But soon I stumbled upon a scrap of red lace at the bottom of the drawer. I picked up only to reveal a matching bra and thong set. My breath hitched in my throat. 'Is Mercedes holdin' out on me?' I thought. What other secrets were hidden in this magical wonderland? Mercy looked beautiful and sexy in anything, but this was so much hotter than her normal printed cotton briefs. I kept looking through the drawer oblivious to the steps approaching me.

"Sam!" She exclaimed. Automatically, I slammed the drawer shut unfortunately with some of my fingers still inside. "ARGGGHHH!" I screamed waving my fingers in the air, as if that would relieve the shooting pain in my fingers.

Mercedes cracked up at me hopping up and down in agony. "Go ahead and laugh it up. Damn sadist." I said with mock anger.

"What are you doing in my underwear drawer, boy?" She asked sassily.

"Looking at all the sexy pairs of underwear that I've never seen before." Mercedes blushed furiously.

"You saw those?" She asked with a groan.

"Yeah, and they're fucking hot. When'd you get those?"

"I bought them with Kurt a few days ago…"

"What? Kurt's seen those on you but I haven't what is this? Is there something you need to tell me? That Kurt needs to tell me?" My brain went fuzzy with rage at the mere mention of Kurt seeing Mercedes in lingerie. Even though Kurt was gay as the day is long, it still bothered me.

"No, baby," she said, "I bought those as motivators. After my diet I was going to surprise you in those, for being such a _supportive_ boyfriend. Guess that didn't work…"

Suddenly I felt my heart sink to my ass; and my chest cave like I had been punched. I knew this feeling-it was guilt. My father always told me to apologize to women early and often. "If they're mad at you, it's most likely because you didn't apologize fast enough." He warned me, and thus far he hadn't steered me wrong. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean anything, I swear… I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion." I said sincerely.

"It's ok, boo. Just don't do it again, cuz you're allowed one of those a lifetime," she said with a wink, "I'm going to go get dressed." She snatched the red underwear set out of my hand and took them into the bathroom with her to change. 'Oh lord…' I thought with a smirk.

By the grace of God, we were out of the city by 10:30. In this case, the grace of God was my insane speeding and swerving around the streets of New York. I was not playin' any games with the New York public this morning. By 10:45 we were on the high way jamming to music. Mercy had brought her iPod and it was shockingly diverse. Everything from Aretha to Pendulum to Mika was on her iPod. Right now we were listening to the Black Keys "Brothers" album. Cedes called it 'blue eyed blues', and I liked it a lot.

It felt soothing being behind the wheel. The leather under my hands made me feel in control. I bobbed my head to the music, my Ray Bans bouncing as well. Cedes always told me I looked like the ultimate hipster-tool with Rays on but I didn't care. I looked fly.

I held Mercedes' hand in mine, it fit so perfectly. She nodded her head to the music while looking out the window at the greenery we sped past. For some reason we started talking about glee memories. Soon enough Mercedes was talking about things that went down before I moved to Lima.

"Oh my god for our first ever assembly, we were supposed to do this terrible disco song. At the time it was just me, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Artie, and Tina. We didn't know each other very well, or even like each other very much, but we all hated that song. Mr. Schue was determined to make us sing that damn song, even though we all said it was social suicide. So instead at the assembly, we did an impromptu performance of "Push It" by Salt 'N' Peppa. It was sooooo dirty," She said laughing at the memory, "We basically grinded on each other for 3 minutes. Rachel even pretended to give Finn a blow job! Mr. Schue was **furious**. But it was so worth it. That's why Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Mike joined." She said still laughing. I laughed too. I could see Rachel plotting a musical coup to destroy Schue's disco vision.

"New York was pretty awesome." I said.

"Yeah, it was. Do you remember when we snuck out of the hotel to go to breakfast in Central Park?"

I laughed a smiled back at the memory. We stealthily snuck out of her hotel room. Mercedes even did a ninja role into the elevator. We went to a bakery and spent the $5 I had in my pocket on a baguette, and we went to Central Park. On the way, I picked up to large sticks. We ate our baguette like the dogs in Land and the Tramp ate their spaghetti. After we finished our bread, we had a light saber duel with the sticks I had gotten. I think that just made me realize how in love with her I really was/am.

"I think my best memories came from Alcohol Awareness week." I said smiling. "It was the first time I ever kissed you."

"We were drunk; you kissed everyone and everything in Rachel's house! Also, it was spin the bottle it doesn't count." She laughed.

"Yeah but it was still great, even when you threw up on my shoes afterwards." I said with a sly grin.

"You promised to never speak of that again!" She groaned leaning her head back on the seat. I laughed at her. Cedes iPod changed to shuffle and "One Week of Danger" by the Virgins came on.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed signing along.

"_We're best friends__  
><em>_We hold hands__  
><em>_We're in love__  
><em>_You're my man_

_Darling, no__  
><em>_That's not me__  
><em>_I'm a ghost__  
><em>_In the sheets__ ."_ Mercedes laughed heartily at my car dancing. I pouted slightly. I thought it was somewhat romantic. Soon enough we stumbled into silly impressions. Mercedes had been talking like Oprah for the past half hour, and it still amused me.

"Dat ass." I said in my James Earl Jones impression tilting my shades down my nose. That never failed to make my baby laugh. I laughed along with her.

"There's a clearing over there, we should pull over for lunch." Mercy said. I couldn't believe it was 3 o' clock-time flies. We pulled over to this meadow looking place, that kind of looked like a hiking trail. We got out of the car, and walked up the trail.

When we got to the end of the path, I was shocked to see the landscape before me. It was so beautiful. The greenery of New York in the spring truly was magical. There was total silence; I just heard the rustle of leaves and sound of my baby's steps. I strolled with Mercedes hand in hand to the middle of the meadow, pre-packed picnic basket in hand. Mercy unfolded a blanket, and we laid down side by side. We looked up at the sky; the baby blue was such a relief from the gray of winter.

"Mercedes, Oel ngati kameie. Nga lu lor. Kameie si nìftxan lefpom." I said bringing her hand to my lips and kissing it.

"I love you too, Sammy. You make me happier than words in Na'vi or English can describe." She kissed me passionately.

This is why I love Cedes. She never looks down on or judges me. She didn't judge me when I was homeless; she didn't judge me when I spoke Na'vi, hell even when I couldn't read simple phrases things properly. Cedes loves me for me. She doesn't want to control me; she wants to be my equal. I respected and loved her for that. Mercedes was an independent woman, and honestly she doesn't need me. Why she chose me over all her other suitors, I don't know. What I do know, is that I love her more than I can bear. And one day, I want to make her mine forever.

* * *

><p><strong>After all that fight dramaramma it was time for some genuine cuteness! I am completely blown away with the positive feedback, and it really does make my day. I think some smut is next ;) Thank you so much for reading! R&amp;R<strong>

**Btw Everlasting Light is my favorite song off the Brothers album. The lyrics are sweet and the base is so sexy and dark. It epitomizes a great relationship: loyalty, love, and trust but also really great sex. What more could a girl ask for?**


	4. Birthday Sex

I thought we all could use some lemony goodness in these dark Chord Overstreet-less times. This is a **Santana/Sam/Mercedes** chapter so if you're adverse to that, you have been forewarned. **THERE IS SLASH AND ROUGH SEX**

**Disclaimer: See chap. 1**

* * *

><p>"Baby, what's your greatest fantasy?" Sam asked one night at the dinner table. I choked on my glass of wine.<p>

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked through my coughs.

"What is your dirtiest sex fantasy?" He asked as if he was discussing the weather.

We were sitting enjoying a rare quiet night at home together. I had cooked dinner, and Sam had brought home wine. I was looking forward to just enjoying this evening with Sam, there was no pressure- just casual romance. I was prattling on about my day and work, when he just asked this random question.

Sam and I had a very healthy sex life. We experimented with new positions, toys, and stuff all the time, but it was never really a discussion. It was more like 'look what I picked up today' 'that's cool we should try that now' or 'not tonight babe, I'm tired'-period.

.

"What spurred this conversation?"

"Why won't you answer the question?"

"Is this really dinner appropriate?"

"Why would it not be?"

"Sam, I don't think-"

"Why won't you answer the question?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Answer the damn question!" It disintegrated until we were talking over each other. I took a deep breath; he was just going to keep hounding me if I didn't answer.

I told him I liked it when he was rough with me. Sam raised his eyebrow surprised.

He was the perfect boyfriend: loving, caring, loyal, and sweet. All those traits carried into the bedroom and I loved him for it. Sometimes though, I wanted him to just fuck me; making love was great, but there was a primal lust in me that wasn't satisfied.

"What's your biggest fantasy?" I asked looking into my glass, trying to deflect attention from myself.

"I've always been interested in the idea of a threesome." My eyes widened, that was something that I expected but still, hearing it was a shock.

"With another man? Because Mercedes Jones does not play those games..." I said quickly. Sam laughed at my distress and replied, "No with another woman."

I didn't want to admit it, but I had thought about it before. I wasn't a lesbian or bisexual or whatever, but occasionally a woman would walk down the street and I would pause. I told him this before, and it just made him grin like a school boy.

'Lord knows he has the stamina for it.' I thought. Sam could wear my ass _out_. I loved the boy, but a girl's hair could only take so much sweat before falling to pieces. No matter how many times I expressed the importance of respecting the weave during sex, it all got thrown out the window the minute we hit the sheets. 'Maybe if another woman's here, my weave could catch a break.' I pondered.

"Hypothetically, what would an ideal woman look like?" I asked looking directly at him.

"What would you want her to look like?" He asked curious.

"It's your birthday, Sam. You choose."

"Birthday? Who said anything about birthdays?" He asked innocently with a smile. Sam's birthday was on Saturday and I could tell he was hinting at his requested gift for this year.

"Don't play the fool with me, Evans. You know damn well what I'm talking about." He laughed heartily at my annoyance.

We had a tradition of sexually charged birthdays in our house. Neither of us cared for parties and a big to do, but we both loved sex more than 'socially acceptable'. We had a policy of no-rules birthday sex. Every year we would request a sexual gift, and the other person would deliver it. I couldn't say that was ecstatic about Sam's birthday bonanza this year, but the idea was exciting and new.

"No one can compare to you, baby," I rolled my eyes, "But hypothetically, I think Latinas are very attractive."

I think a lot of women would be intimidated by the idea of their man sleeping with another woman. Honestly, it wasn't that disconcerting for me. I trusted Sam; we shared everything without fear of judgment. We were open sexually, so I didn't worry about Sam having eyes for anyone else.

"Mhmmm." I said thinking of who would be down for a random threesome.

* * *

><p>Two days later, I walked slightly bowlegged into a noisy bistro. I quickly saw the pretty Latina woman I was searching for and sat a table, and she waved to me. As soon I sat down, she started assaulting me with complaints. 'In true Santana fashion…' I thought to myself with a smile.<p>

"I am so done with relationships. I am convinced men and women both suck equally. Relationships cannot work because everyone in the world is crazy. Two crazy people can't be expected to fix each other's crazy. That would be insane. The only point of people is sex!" Santana ranted in her usual calm yet bitchy tone. 'She really is perfect.' I thought. I sat quietly sipping my coffee, and shifting my legs. Ever since I told Sam I liked it rough, he had been more than happy to fulfill my fantasy- **more** than happy.

Santana was a relatively new friend I had made who I was pretty close to. We had met about a year and a half ago at work. Though she didn't work at the same company anymore, we we're still friends. Santana kept it real all the time, sometimes to the point of being offensive, but it was funny as hell. Santana was that girlfriend who I could talk to about sex, and she wouldn't judge me. She had done everything book and then some, so she was really experienced as well.

Most importantly for my current purposes, Santana was hot. He body was something to die for; she was long and curvy, slender but not skinny, her hair was shiny and her skin radiant. I guess it was a blessing because personally, she was a piece of work.

I knew she was an open bi-sexual, but I think that was second to her insatiable lust. Ever since her relationship with her girlfriend Brittany went belly up, she had been looking for a new fuck buddy. I had called her for a lunch date yesterday, hoping she would help me with Sam's birthday.

"Sam gave it to you real good last night, didn't he?" She asked after her spiel with a chuckle. 'How did she know?' my brain screamed. 'I have to go to work in an hour…do I have to go home and change?'

"Oh my god, is it noticeable?" I whispered quickly.

"No, I didn't even know… but I do now." She said with a smirk.

"Bitch." I said glaring into her eyes.

"Whore." She countered. We just stared at each other, before bursting into laughter. I knew Santana was a no bullshit kind of girl, so I decided to ask her straight up and uncensored.

"Listen, Santini," I said using her nickname, "Sam's birthday is on Saturday and he wants to have a threesome as his gift."

"Damn, Big Lips is kinkier than I thought." I just rolled my eyes but continued.

"We all know you need sex more than air, and I have found an opportunity for you to utilize your skills. This is a no drama, no commitment, one-time thing. It's purely sex- no emotions, or afterward awkwardness," I paused, "Plus, I know you've been checking out my ass in my new pencil skirts." She smiled at my comment.

"Well, you are pretty bootylicious." She said with a grin.

"I didn't know you swing both ways." Santana said conversationally taking a sip of her Scotch.

"I don't," I said, "But I have always been…curious." Santana just snorted her drink.

"Well let me lay down some ground rules, Cedes." She laid down a short list of things she would not do. The things she mentioned I either didn't know existed or disgusted me. Finally, after I begged her to stop- I promised her that we kept a reasonably respectful, clean bedroom.

"Fine, I'm in. And if Sam can make me limp like you, I'll buy you a drink."

"Get ready to pay for a **very **large cosmo." I said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Shit, he's here." I whispered to Santana. I had told Sam that I had to work late on Saturday, and wouldn't be home until 10. He whined and whined, but I told him there was no way I could get off. I promised him that the 'gift' was happening next Saturday, but he still wasn't pleased. I had told him about Santana, though so it would be less awkward. He knew Santana a little from girls' night and stuff, but didn't remember her. I planned to surprise him when he got home.<p>

I heard the jingle of keys, the door open and close. His footsteps neared the bedroom door, and I heard him enter. 'Go' I mouthed at Santana, flipping on the bedroom light. We came slinking out of the bathroom, as I pushed a button on the Bose remote control. A jazzy instrumental rendition of Happy Birthday started playing through the room.

"Happy birthday to you," I sang.

"Happy birthday to you," Santana echoed.

"Happy birthday, dear Sammy. Happy birthday to you," We harmonized walking closer to a gob smacked Sam. Our harmony was delicious, but downright irresistible when coupled with our sex appeal. His face was a combination of utter shock and lust. I couldn't blame him though, we looked hot.

I was wearing a black lace camisole and briefs with garters. Santana wore a satin midnight blue bra and thong set with matching garters. Santini and I both wore matching 5" stilettos that made our legs look _insane_. We were coifed, pinned, and made up to the nines. I know I was cautious of the whole arrangement in the beginning, but now I thought it was the best birthday I had ever planned for Sam.

"Happy birthday, baby," I whispered against his skin. I pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Eventually, I pulled away so Santana could have a chance.

"Hi, I'm-" Sam started. But she cut him off with a kiss. I could see their tongues mingle, and her hands roam his body. Rather than feeling jealousy, it was actually really sexy. It was like my own personal porn, starring my love: Sam Evans.

"You're the birthday boy? Well, you're in for one hell of a birthday." Santana said pulling away. Staring at her in disbelief Sam started stripping furiously. I kissed him again pulling off his coat and shirt. Santana attached her perfectly glossed lips to Sam's neck.

"Mercy…" Santana whispered, before kissing me hard. Her mouth was so sweet and warm. Her tongue swirled in my mouth, exploring. I heard a "hot damn" from behind me and realized it was Sam. I smirked at him, "Do you like this, baby? Do you like watching another woman kiss me?" I asked innocently. He gulped wide eyed and moaned.

I rubbed my hands over the enormous bulge in his jeans. I unbuckled his pants roughly, and ripped down the fly of his jeans. I pulled out his engorged member from his jeans and moaned. I was so wet from just looking at him let alone touching him. Sam rubbed his hands up and down Santana's body. His large palms rested on her ass, squeezing gently.

Santana gave him a naughty smile and worked her way down to his crotch. She licked him from base to tip- slowly. I could tell that he was about to explode. To occupy himself, Sam pulled off my camisole. My breasts bounced free, and he started sucking immediately.

"Oh fucking hell." He said tasting me. I let my head roll back with pleasure.

"Oh shit, Santana," He said gruffly through his teeth. I looked down at her and she was sucking his balls. 'Dirty whore.' I thought affectionately. Sam went back to my nipples: he biting them, hard. I gasped in pain.

"S-Santana I'm…I'm cumming!" He screamed. I looked down at the sight below me, and she had his cock in her mouth balls deep- and it stayed there while he came! I watched her soft Adam's apple bob as she swallowed his seed. Sam must've been having a field day because I would never do such a thing. I watched his eyes close and his head roll back in total ecstasy as Santana swallowed his load. I had to admit though, it looked pretty sexy.

"Let's take this to the bed." I said suggestively. I think Sam realized that we were still standing in the doorway of our bedroom. I laid down on the bed first and Santana and Sam walked towards me. They looked godly, their bodies rippled with every step.

"You have really nice titties," Santana said looking at my bare chest. I blushed suddenly embarrassed and mumbled a thank you. She leaned down and kissed me passionately. I put my fingers through her long silky hair, unused to the feeling. She started kissing down my body to my boobs. Giving each of them a quick suck and slap, she continued down my body until she reached my lace clad vagina. I squirmed under her touch.

I watched Sam reach into our night table and pull out a condom. He rolled it down his newly hardened length. I just licked my lips at the sight.

"Birthday boy, would you like to unwrap your present?" Santana asked sexily.

"I would love to." He said his green eyes consumed with lust.

He came down between my thighs. Not breaking eye contact, he bit my panties and tore them off me. I shuddered in pure ecstasy. I was so aroused, yet no one had made contact with my skin. Santana sat on my right masturbating, while watching the scene before her. Sam was moving his hand up and down my pussy, close enough to feel my heat but not touching.

"For the love of all things holy, fuck me!" I scream exasperated. I was humping the sheets just trying to relieve pressure.

"Turn over, baby." Sam said huskily. I flipped so my ass was facing him and my face faced Santana's flawless body. I shimmed my ass in the air, and a few drops of my juice rolled down my thighs. I moaned, rubbing against his crotch, needing some form of release. Finally, Sam filled me. I let out a loud yelp at his sudden penetration but I didn't care; I needed it. Sam slammed his hips into my ass. I screamed his name over and over.

Santana stopped masturbating and crawled over to me. She tilted my head to meet hers and kissed me, she slid her hand down around my breast. She palmed them roughly, pinching and pulling my nipples. I moaned into her mouth while she man- or I suppose in this case woman-handled my boobs.

I moved my hands off the mattress and balanced them on her breasts. They were so supple and round. She moaned when I came in contact with them. Her breasts were like warm pillows that cushioned my hands. Her soft body was so different from the hard muscular planes of Sam's torso. Her light brown nipples stood erect as I reached my tongue out to taste them.

"Oh fuck, Mercy, baby. Lick her tits!" Sam cried out from behind me. Clearly he was enjoying the scene in front of him, so I obliged him. He groaned loudly, but continued pounding into me. I was so close, and I could feel Sam's body clenching behind me.

"Sam, I'm cumming!" I screamed.

"Me, ugh, too!" He yelled. An orgasm washed over both of us, and in turn I accidently bit Santana's nipple too hard. All three of us screamed at the same time. The eroticism of the moment only heightened my orgasm.

Sam pulled out of me, placing a soft kiss on my back.

"Come here, girl." He said motioning for Santana. He kissed her lustfully while fingering her. I was feeling adventurous, tonight so I decided to take a leap. "Baby," I whispered to Sam talking his fingers out of Santana. Not loosing eye contact with him, I brought his finger to my lips and sucked her juices off his fingers. Both Sam and Santana's eyes narrowed with lust. Santana was so sweet; I wanted to taste her essence directly from the source.

Sam pushed Santana down on the bed and spread her legs far apart. "Mercy, do you want to help me?" he asked slyly. I smiled and joined him between Santana's legs. I was slightly nervous because I had never done this before, but I thought 'What the hell?'

The heat radiating for her core was incredible. Her light brown folds glistened with cum, and her clit stood erect begging to be sucked. Sam inserted two fingers into her, and roughly licked her from slit to tip. I brought my head down and started sucking her clit. Santana moaned wildly as Sam and I both sucked her off. It was so fucking hot sharing Santana's pussy with Sam. Our tongues met flicking over her labia. I tasted her on his tongue as he inserted it into my mouth.

"Oh my god," Santana breathed. Her cum mingled with our saliva to moisten Sam and mine's kiss.

I broke away from Sam's lips and returned to licking Santana's twat. Changing places with Sam, I put three of my fingers inside her. I just did what I knew made me feel good. I pumped my fingers in hard and fast.

"There Mercedes!" She screamed, as I curled my fingers to press into her G-spot. "Fuck yes!" She cried writhing against Sam's skilled tongue. "I'm-I'm…so close!" I knew she was going to erupt any moment now.

"Move, baby." Sam instructed me with a whisper.

"What are you doing?" I asked him quietly. Before he could answer, he had penetrated Santana. She _screamed_. Shivers went down my spine. I could only imagine the pressure that was inside her, since she didn't cum. Sam fucked her mercilessly, he ploughed into harder than I had ever seen before.

"Mercedes, get your ass over here!" She screamed. I quickly crawled over to her. Santana grabbed my hips and positioned me over her mouth. Not wasting any time, she greedily lapped up my juices. Her hands tightened around my hips pulling me impossibly closer her wanting lips. I moaned above her. Between her mouth and watching Sam fuck her, I knew I would cum soon; from the looks of it, Sam and Santana were on the verge too.

"Shit!" Santana screamed removing her head from in between my thighs and squirted her juice all over Sam's abs.

"Mercedes!" Sam screamed as he spilled his seed into Santana. Even though Sam was fucking Santana, I think he called out my name out of habit or because he was looking me; regardless, I cried out incoherently shaking with pleasure over Santana.

We collapsed on the bed exhausted. Only the sound of haggard breathing filled the air. After a few moments, Sam got up to go to the bathroom. Leaving the door open, I saw him wipe Santana's cum off his stomach and throw the used condom away. Walking sleepily back into bed, he laid down between Santana and me. He leaned over and gave Santana a sleepy peck, then turned and gave me a loving kiss.

"Thank you, Mercedes." He said reverently.

"You're very welcome," I said with a slow smile, "How was your birthday on a scale from 1-10?"

"100." He replied happily. Our quiet moment was interrupted by a loud snore from Santana. I giggled and turned on my side to sleep.

"G'night, baby." Sam said while I drifted away.

Around 4 in the morning I was woken up by my phone ringing from the living room. I sleepily crawled out of bed, noticing that Santana had left. I picked up my phone that was buzzing with a text message.

_Meet me next Friday 8:30 at Club Luna they have the best cosmo in town~ Santana_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was really really hard for me to write. 1. Because I have never written a threesome before, and this is only my 2<strong>**nd**** smut piece ever 2. Because I had to type it one handed since my other hand was fanning myself :p Please R&R-tell me what you thing about the Samerctana combo! **


	5. Never Forget

**Disclaimer: Chap 1**

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks into fall semester, when Sam found himself alone in the locker room with Tyrell Adams before football practice.<p>

The school year, thus far, had been pretty successful. His grades were up, glee was great, and he was the QB for football. Originally, Sam thought that it would be miserable trying to keep his relationship with Mercedes on the DL, but the secret kisses and glances were actually kind of sexy.

Tyrell was Azimio's cousin who had just moved to Lima from Alabama. Sam knew he would be trouble just because he was related to Azimio. But he and Mercedes had become friends quickly; she had even invited him to glee. Though he didn't show up, Ty was thankful for the invite. He didn't bully her like Azimio did, and was actually pretty chill. Sam tried to be nice to the guy for Mercedes, but something about him still didn't sit right with Sam.

"Hey, Evans," the tall black boy said, "You and Mercedes seem to close. What can you tell me about her?"

"She is the most amazing person I've ever met," Sam said truthfully without thinking, "She's kind, and sweet, and giving. She's not like the other girls at this school who only care about drama and status. She's just awesome…Why do you want to know?"

"I was thinking about asking her out this Friday. I feel some major chemistry between us," Sam's blood ran cold. He felt his stomach drop, and his throat constrict. "Thanks for helpin' a brother out!" He said with a smile walking towards the door.

"She has a boyfriend!" The blond called out angrily before the darker boy left.

"Really? I talk to her a lot, and she's never mentioned a boyfriend." Ty said testily turning back to face Sam.

"Well, maybe it's because she doesn't want to disappoint you." Sam said, his eyebrows narrowing.

"I won't be disappointed when she says 'yes'. Does this boyfriend have a name?" Tyrell growled getting in Sam's face.

"No, but you better watch out because I've heard through the grapevine he's very protective. If I were you, I wouldn't mess with him." Tyrell wasn't dumb; he had seen the way Sam looked at Mercedes. Honestly, it made him sick. Mercedes could do so much better than Sam Evans.

"Well, this _boyfriend_ better watch out because Cedes needs a real man in her life. Not some broke piece of white trash." He said pushing him lightly.

Sam grabbed Tyrell by the front of his shirt ready to punch his lights out. But unfortunately the rest of the team started filing into the locker room for practice.

"Yo Ty, is there a problem?" Azimio asked loudly.

"No man," the darker boy said casually releasing himself from Sam's stranglehold. 'I've got my eye on you, Adams.' Sam thought. Sam knew he would be nothing but trouble for the rest of the year.

The next day, Mercedes stood in front of her locker getting her books for 2nd period. So far the school year had been running smoothly, void of drama and stress. She had gotten some solos in glee, had straight A's, and Sam had been his usual wonderful self. Suddenly, a voice broke her out of her personal bubble.

"Hey, Mercedes!" The chocolate diva turned to greet the familiar voice behind her. Instead of seeing Tyrell's handsome face, she got covered in a neon green slushie. Mercedes wiped the offensive green ice off her face only to see Tyrell's retreating form giving Azimio a high five.

"Loser!" Azimio shouted over his shoulder laughing. Tears filled the diva's eyes. 'How could I have been so stupid?' she questioned herself. 'Once an Adams, always an Adams.'

"Mercedes?" Sam shouted running to her. He had been walking to her locker and had seen Ty slushy her. "Baby, are you ok?" He asked quietly with concern. Mercedes didn't say anything, but he heard a quiet sob come from her small frame. He quickly texted Kurt telling him what happened and Kurt told them to meet him in the girl's bathroom. Sam texted Kurt because he was the only person who knew about their relationship, and how to clean off a slushie facial in 15 minutes flat.

"Come on let's get you to the bathroom." Sam hesitantly led his girlfriend into the girl's bathroom.

"Can we be in here?" Sam asked Kurt skeptically.

"Sam, fashion and hairdressing are gender neutral fields-how many times do I have to explain this?" he puffed annoyed gently leading a still angry Mercedes to the sink. The male fashionista wiped the sink with a disinfectant cloth before guiding Mercedes face into the bowl. Kurt began washing her face and hair with the designer products he had taken from his locker.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust him! I'm such an idiot, I should have known better." Mercedes muffled voice came from the sink. Sam leaned against the cool wall.

"Baby, don't feel bad. You were so nice to him, and he threw it away. I just don't know why Adams did that, it's so random. One day y'all seem peachy," Sam said with a cringe, "And now he's one of Azimio's dumb minions."

"He asked me out last night." Mercedes said quietly.

"Shut the front door!" Kurt exclaimed.

"That little fuck…" Sam added in disbelief and fury. Kurt muttered a quick 'language', at Sam's outburst. Sam nodded his head in a silent agreement to be civil.

"I said no of course, and that I had a boyfriend. He asked me if it was you, and I said yes. He was livid. I told him that I still wanted to be friends, and would appreciate it if he could keep it on the DL." Mercedes said looking at Sam, while Kurt began blow drying her hair.

"Well that explains the Muckraker headline today…" Kurt mumbled.

"What?" The blond and brunette both asked in unison.

"You haven't seen it?" Kurt asked worried, "Well, you guys have been ousted to the school and dubbed 'Samcedes'." Kurt took the folded paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Mercedes. The headline read "Who's Down With The Swirl At McKinley? New Must Read Couple Exclusive!"

"Ben Israel really needs to get some business, so he can stop messing around in other people's." Mercedes said reading the article.

Mercedes' face was torn between anger, sadness, and betrayal. Sam just looked utterly lost.

"On the upside, if there is an upside, you did get an 8.3/10 on the cute-o-meter. That's a record!" Kurt quipped with an awkward laugh.

The Fall Football Ball (known as All) was approaching soon, and Mercedes was excited. It wasn't really a ball, more of a mini-prom exclusively for football. She had never been to a school function like this before, and going with Sam was just an added bonus. The dark diva was settling into all of McKinley knowing about her and Sam. The feedback had been mostly positive, aside from Tyrell and Azimio's nonsense. Regardless, Mercedes wasn't going to let some fool's ignorance ruin her evening.

The night of All, Mercedes felt unstoppable while she prepared herself. She wore a sexy black little BCBGMAXAZARIA dress that draped perfectly around her curves. Her hair was let down in gentle curls, and her makeup was dark but glamorous.

When Sam came to the door, his heart skipped a beat. Mercedes didn't have to look like a hoochy little girl to be sexy; she just had to be Mercy. Her hips slinked from side to side as she descended the stairs, her breasts bounced slightly. Her full lips glistened with pink gloss, and her eyes were rimmed with black liner. Sam could feel his pants constrict, but kept his hormones at bay.

"You l-look gorgeous." Sam stumbled with wide eyes.

"Thanks, Mr. Studmuffin, you're pretty easy on the eyes as well," she remarked looking at him in his tailored black suit. She gently kissed his cheek, before grabbing his hand. "Let's go tear this ish up!" She said with a laugh leading him out the door.

The party was in full swing, and everyone looked great. All the football players brought their girlfriends, and the glee club instantly formed a clique. They danced and sang, joyous and carefree. Mike had broken out his legendary break dancing and Tina apparently had learned some moves too. Rachel and Finn just swayed together, mostly to prevent any toe crushing on Rachel's behalf. Puck and Lauren both entranced and disgusted their peers with their grinding. Sam spent the night twirling and dipping Mercedes. He wanted to treat her like the goddess she was.

Meanwhile Tyrell watched them from a table in the back of the auditorium. His eyes zeroed on Mercedes on the dance floor. She looked so beautiful tonight. She should be with him, and he shouldn't be alone. He watched them with disgust, as Sam twirled her around the dance floor. The dark boy took another swig from the bottle he clutched in his hand, hoping it would numb his pain. Ever since he had moved to Lima, he had been miserable. The big move wasn't all he hoped it would be. His grades sucked, he wasn't QB of the football team, and worst of all: Mercedes Jones was in love with Sam Evans.

The song ended, and glee club went to go sit down at table. Everyone was laughing and talking, just catching their breath. Tyrell saw this as his chance to confront Mercedes. He stumbled drunkenly to their table, clutching the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Heyyyy, is there room for one more?" He slurred.

"What do you want, Adams?" Sam asked his eyebrows narrowing.

"Shhhhhhh," He said putting his hand up to the blond, "I was talking to Cedes." He said with a sick smile.

"You two are something else," He said waving his hand at Mercedes and Sam.

"Ty, man, you're drunk. Just go home." Finn said calmly.

"Yeah, seriously Tyrell, you smell like a bum." Puck remarked not amused.

"Shut up!" Ty screamed. "I thought you cared about your people, about your culture!" he continued glaring at Mercedes.

"You have no right to judge me," the darker skinned girl said dangerously low, "I love being African American, and me dating a person of a different race has nothing to do with me being black. I don't want to date you because you're an ASS!"

"Pfsh, be real Mercedes. Him?" He asked pointing to Sam from across the table. "He's brain washed you! You're an amazing woman, and he's some retarded piece of white trash. You could do so much better. White men only want you because you're _exotic_ and _different_, but he'll go running back to Fabray once he's done with you."

Mercedes just looked across the table speechless. Sam could not pick his mouth up off the ground. 'Who raised this kid?' Cedes thought in awe. At this point, the table had gone silent and everyone was looking at Tyrell. He seemed unfazed and continued.

"Never forget. The Jews say it," He pointed at Rachel, "And we should say it too. Do you really like being Massa's evening delight?" Venom dripped off his words.

Mercedes wasn't hurt anymore, she was enraged. For the first time she truly understood what it meant to see red. She couldn't stop her arms from shaking and her legs felt like they were going to buckle; from head to toe, she felt furious to the bone. Apparently Sam felt the same way because he literally jumped across the table. Mercedes couldn't see all of what was going on, but she did see pale red stained fists pummel into the ground.

"You no good-fucking-racist piece of shit!" Sam screamed pounding Tyrell into the ground. He had held it in all semester. All the shoves in the hall way, slushie facials, rude remarks- Sam snapped. He poured every ounce of hatred into Tyrell's now broken face.

The look on Sam's face was something Mercedes had never seen before. He looked monstrous. Mercedes shivered when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Sam, stop!" She screamed. Sam's hands were covered in blood, and Tyrell was unconscious.

"Sam you're going to kill him." She said rushing over trying to pull him off the limp body. A bunch of the other football players rushed to stop Sam. Mike, Puck, and Finn grabbed Sam and pulled him away from the turned table.

"Not talking now are you, punk bitch?" Sam yelled over his shoulder, spitting on darker man.

The dark-skinned diva watched in horror as she saw her boyfriend get pulled out of the auditorium. She stood silently stunned, and she didn't realize she was crying until a sob ripped through her throat.

"Come on, Mercedes," Tina said quietly taking her to the bathroom. The girls all went into the bathroom. Mercedes wanted to ball her eyes out, but she'd be damned if Mercedes Jones would shed more tears over a racist. She would not let the tears in her eyes fall. Lauren came to her side immediately, and gave her a tissue to wipe her face.

"Mercedes, are you ok?" Rachel asked softly putting a hand on her back.

"No," she responded truthfully.

"I'm not ignorant enough to think that racism is gone. But I would never expect to see it in my school- from one of my former 'friends'! I guess I was naïve thinking that racism was only popular amongst the hill people. For god's sake our president is biracial! I love Sam, so much. I know I put up this hardcore diva front, but-but don't know if I can handle this..." She said trailing off looking pensively at the floor. Mercedes could not get the image of Sam's murderous face out of her mind. She had never been afraid of a man before tonight.

"Mercedes-don't you dare say that." Tina said grabbing her shoulders. "When Artie and I were dating, some people said stuff and it hurt. We brushed it off, but it genuinely hurt our relationship because we never addressed it. We didn't have a bond that you and Sam have; we couldn't talk about race in a serious way. Look Cedes, Sam is **crazy**about you. There are always going to be that asshole who thinks they have a right to judge you. But don't give them the satisfaction of being able to control your life." Tina grabbed Mercedes' hand and squeezed it tight.

"Fuck!" Sam screamed punching a locker hard enough to leave a dent.

"Sam, you've got to calm down." Mike said loudly. The lanky blond paced the hallway furiously. Sam's brain was racing a million miles a minute. He couldn't begin to fathom what had gone down at All. It was like the last 10 minutes had been a blur. Looking down at his throbbing, bloody hands brought him back to reality. What Tyrell had said, how he beat him, Mercedes crying and begging him to stop-

"Oh god, Mercedes." He thought out loud.

"Hot momma's fine. What the fuck just happened back there? You nearly killed Adams." Puck said angrily. "You're so lucky that Bieste has a nursing degree, or else she would've had to call the cops. You could've gone to jail, bro." The seriousness of Puck's words sank in with Sam. He had just beaten another student within an inch of his life.

"Cut him a break, Puck. No one's mad at Sam. Tyrell got in his face first and was drunk at a school event." Mike cut in.

"Seriously, what Ty said was not cool. Mercedes is awesome-scary sometimes-but awesome." Finn said dumbly.

"I didn't know that people talked like that anymore," Sam finally spoke, "I mean it crossed my mind a couple times that a few people might have a problem with us. I'm from the South, and I'm not retarded. I mainly expected it to be some self-righteous, old, white bastard-not a kid at McKinley!"

"Evans! What the hell just happened in there? Do you know the trouble you're in, young man?" Coach Bieste raved coming into the hallway. The boys quickly explained the situation in great detail to the muscular woman.

"Well…I had no idea." Bieste said once the boys finished the story. "I understand why you did what you did, but you can't beat people senseless every time they say something you don't like," Sam opened his mouth but then closed it, "I know better than most people that words can hurt more than any punch or kick. You're not in trouble, Sam. Just go to the hospital please; from the looks of Tyrell's face, you broke a few fingers." She finished turning her back to go back in the auditorium.

"By the way, Mercedes is in the girl's bathroom. I think she needs you." Coach said with her back still turned.

Sam felt his heart clench. She must think he was a monster. He looked down at his blood stained shirt and maimed hands, and realized how she would see him. A Lima loser.

"Go talk to her. She understands." Mike said gently as if reading his mind.

Sam walked towards the girl's bathroom door with a heavy heat and even heavier feet. The auditorium had been cleared, and all the other players sent home.

"Cedes?" He called softly knocking on the door.

"Come in," a small voice called. It was almost unrecognizable in comparison to the strong willed diva he knew and loved. 'Oh god, this is my second time in a girl's restroom this semester…' Sam thought while pushing the door open. All the girls in glee club passed him, giving him caring looks. Even Zizes looked compassionate.

"Mercedes, I-" He was cut off by Mercedes embracing him sobbing.

"Baby, don't talk. Just, just hold me." She said through tears. He cupped her head and cradled it to his chest.

2 hours later Sam and Mercedes sat in the waiting room of St. Joseph's hospital waiting for their parents. Sam had broken 2 fingers on his right hand and 1 on his left with a fractured wrist. His shirt was covered in blood. His jacket had many torn and scuffs. Mercedes hadn't broken anything, but had a large welt on the side of her face from getting in the middle in of the fight. Her hair was tangled and frizzy from the fight, and one of the sleeves was ripped off her dress. They looked like hell- but felt more secure than ever.

"Are you mad?" Sam asked tentatively as Mercedes settled her head on his chest.

"Why in god's name would I be mad?" She asked incredulous.

"Well… I knew you were really looking forward to All, and I kind of ruined it. Plus, you had to watch me get dragged out of the auditorium…" He carried on.

"Baby, you were amazing tonight. You protected me, and stood up for what you believed in," She said looking up into his eyes, "I'm not going to lie, you scared me. And I never want to repeat what happened tonight. But there are always going to be _those people_, and it's not going to get easier." The diva said honestly.

"I never want to lose control like that ever again." Sam said cautiously wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "And I know that it won't get any easier, baby. But as long as I have you, I'm not worried."

"I love you, Sam." Cedes said closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Cedes, enough to break my fingers for you." Mercedes laughed softly and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was seriously a challenge to write. For me, this is a really personal and deep topic. I can't say I'm thrilled with this chapter, but it is how I feel. Please R&amp;R, I LOVE hearing y'alls thoughts. I think some light hearted stuff is around the corner-but what would you like to see? <strong>


	6. Telling Glee Club

**This is a true dribble drabble: short and fluffy :) Thank you SO much for all the reviews! It just inspires me and they make me know that my writing actually resonates with people-which is a _feat. _Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: see Chap1 **

* * *

><p>"Baby, I think we should tell glee club about us." Sam said looking down at Mercedes' face in his lap. The couple sat lounging on Mercedes' bed watching TVmaking out.

"What?" Mercedes asked getting up from her bed. They had been dating smoothly and happily for 4 months. No one at school knew about their relationship, and Mercedes wanted to keep it that way.

"I don't see the problem with it. It's a week until school begins. If we tell people now, they have all the rest of summer break to forget about it. By the time we get back to school, they'll be new gossip and people will leave us alone." Sam's point was valid. The rumor mill at McKinley turned fast. The rumor mill in glee club turned even faster.

The teens had enjoyed the summer relaxing with long talks, movie marathons, and family dinners. Their families got along remarkably well, and we're growing to be close friends. Mercedes spent many afternoons babysitting Stevie and Stacy; when Sam wasn't working, he would come over and help cook dinner at Mercedes' house. The blond and the diva were happily paired; their relationship was stress free and mature, Mercedes didn't want that to vanish.

"Yeah, but why fix something that ain't broke? We're happy," She said squeezing herself to him, "do you know how nice it is to only have to worry about your opinion. No one else's?"

"I know, but all this secrecy is taking its toll. I'm starting to get wrinkles," he said with a laugh, "I'm too sexy for wrinkles at 17." Mercedes snorted.

"Pfsh, boy you wish you were this sexy." The diva said jokingly, rubbing her hands up and down her thighs. Sam just hummed in agreement, and Mercedes laughed in amusement.

"Seriously, though, I don't want glee to torpedo us, before we even start." Mercedes said quietly.

"I don't think they will," Sam said slowly, "People don't mess with Tina and Mike because they're not drama people. They don't attract attention, so nobody thinks to give them grief. You're one of the most liked people in glee, and you scare people shitless," he said lovingly with a laugh, "I don't think people are going to want to 'torpedo us'."

Mercedes thought about what Sam said. He was kind of right. Though Mercedes was a self confessed gossip, she was never at the heart of any. Since Sam had broken up with Santana 5 months ago, he had been smooth sailing. Maybe they could prove not only Asians could keep a last glee relationship.

"When'd you get so smart, baby?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"What can I say? My genius girlfriend must be rubbing off on me," Sam said kissing her.

"What song are we going to sing in glee to 'reveal our relationship'? It has to be established. Having a boyfriend/girlfriend in glee requires that you mark your territory. People have to know we're here to stay and not to be messed with." the diva stated pulling away.

"I have an idea," Sam said opening her laptop that was on her night table. He quickly typed in some words to Google, and a song popped up. Mercedes listened to it carefully, nodding her head. Once the song finished Sam asked Mercedes for her opinion.

"It's a great song. But it's kinda a dude song with the intense guitars and what not."

"It's a love song, about perfection-which you are the epitome of," Sam said grinning, laying it on thick. 'He must really want to do this song…or he wants to get to 3rd base tonight. We all know the latter is not happening anytime soon, so it must be the 1st choice.' the diva reasoned.

"I wanted to reinterpret it as like a Rock/R&B number. Baby, you could kill this song. It would show glee that we are here to stay, not to be messed with, and awesome singers!" His excitement made her excited, and honestly it was a great song.

"That sounds awesome, baby. Let's do it!" the dark skinned girl exclaimed.

It was the first day back at McKinley, and as Sam predicted all Samcedes drama had blown over. They had both changed their Facebook relationship status 8 days ago, and it caused many comments and controversies. However, they refused to comment on it, or even answer their friend's calls until school had started. Because there was forced drama or reaction, no one could really be antsy. In usual McKinley fashion, the first day back had sprung new rivalries and vendettas. So, Mercedes and Sam were the least of everyone's worries.

The final bell of the day tolled, signaling ten minutes until the first glee club meeting of the year. Sam rushed to Mercedes' locker right after class was dismissed.

"Are you ready for this, baby?" He asked with mischief dancing in his emerald eyes.

"I was born ready. This diva knows how to destroy a performance, and luckily so does her main man." Mercedes said smiling. She grabbed his hand and led him into the choir room. Fortunately, Mr. Schuester was already waiting there so as the other choristers came in, they couldn't grill Sam and Mercedes about their relationship.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you all after summer break!" the curly haired teacher said. He wore his usual cheesy smile, and an even cheesier vest to match it. Mercedes' nose scrunched in disapproval. "This summer I came up with some really killer ideas for this year. I was thinking-"

"Actually Mr. Schue, Sam and I have been working on something." Mercedes interrupted. With a surprised though pleased look Mr. Schue motioned for them to take the floor.

"As all of you know, Mercedes and I are dating now." The jock said taking the floor. He saw a few eyebrows raise and gentle rustling of clothes. Mr. Schue smiled, seeing as he had seen their chemistry months prior to this confession.

"So, we wanted to perform our first ever duet together today." The diva said.

"Well personally, I think it is commendable that you and Sam are breaking racial barriers!" Rachel said smiling widely. Sam raised an eyebrow and Mercedes just crossed her arms.

"No one cares, Rachel." Zizes snapped quickly, and motioned for the band to begin. Soft tinkling bells began to circle the room and the diva began singing.

"_Everything about you is how I wanna be__  
><em>_Your freedom comes naturally__  
><em>_Everything about you resonates happiness__  
><em>_Now I can't settle for less_," Mercedes sang soulfully.

"_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_," They sang together. Sheer power and passion radiated from their harmony. The other teenagers started getting into the unorthodox arrangement the couple was singing. Puck started head banging, and Artie raised his 'preach' hand.

"_Everything about you pains my envying__  
><em>_Your soul can't hate anything__  
><em>_Everything about you is so easy to love__  
><em>_They're watching you from above,_" Sam belted. It was the first time he got to sing something naturally in glee club. It wasn't cutesy or to impress anyone, it was just emotion.

"_Everything about you resonates happiness_," Sam sang crescendo-ing for Mercedes to pick up.

"_Now I can't settle for less!"_ Mercedes belted. She did vocal runs while Sam sang the chorus. Mercedes eventually joined him as their harmonies ran warm trills over everyone's skin. Their voices mixed and melted together. It was so raw; everyone in the room had chills. The music just washed over the space, making it seem small. It was like Sam and Mercedes' personal love ballad.

When the song ended, the room erupted in applause. Sam leaned over and gave Mercedes a soft kiss on the cheek. It wasn't vulgar or flashy, just a gentle statement of affection. Many soft 'wow's' were murmured, and shocked expressions fixed on everyone's faces.

"Mercedes, Sam-that was incredible!" Mr. Schue said.

"Seriously, that was amazing!" Tina gushed.

"Damn, girl. Get it!" Artie said with a smile.

"I liked that, Willis. It was pretty raw." Santana drawled.

"Wait, why am I Willis now?" Sam asked confused.

"Because you're dating Mercedes," Santana said in a 'duh' tone, "You're both Willis now, Zebra." She said with a knowing smile directed at Mercedes.

"You're knowledge of the _Jefferson's_ is astounding, Santana." Mercedes said with a raised eyebrow. Santana shrugged it off. Mr. Schue shook his head not knowing what to say. Sam and the rest of the club still looked confused, so Mercedes explained the whole premise of the Jefferson's. Why her nickname was Wheezy; and how there was an interracial couple on the show and their last name was Willis, their neighbor called them 'Zebra'.

"Oh…. That's racist." Sam said quietly once she finished. Mercedes laughed loudly and agreed, but Santana was beyond the point of salvation.

"Thank you for the excellent performance, Sam and Mercedes!" Mr. Schuester said interrupting enthusiastically. "But seriously guys, we need to thing about our set list for regionals and nationals this year. Any ideas?"

"I think we should start from scratch, including new soloists," Santana blurted out, "I would like to volunteer Willis (plural) as our lead soloists this year."

"Mr. Schue, she can't be serious! While I respect Mercedes and Sam very much as musicians, they are not prepared for the stress that comes along with being a lead soloist." Rachel piped up outraged.

"Rachel, all say you and Finn had in this conversation got thrown out the window when we came in 12th at nationals." Quinn said.

"For reals! That was some bullshit," Zizes said siding with Quinn, "Plus, Sam's hot. The judges will be all over his Bieberness. And my client, Ms. Jones, can tear up a stage like I've never seen before."

"Yeah, Man Hands. Mercedes is the best singer in this joint, aside from me, and she never gets solos. Unlike Rachel, she doesn't bitch like a little girl when she isn't in the lime light, and can sing something aside from show tunes. I just think **you** can't handle her raw vocal power, Mr. Schue." Santana accused crossing her arms.

"Hey, hold on a second…." The curly haired man began.

"There's nothing to hold onto, Mr. Schue. It pains me to say this, but Santana's right. Hot mama always brings the house down. Sam's really good, too. But together they're unstoppable." Puck said confidently.

"Agreed," Artie quipped, "And if I remember properly, Sam and Mercedes were in the hotel room all day writing, while you and Kurt were out on a midday rendezvous." Kurt opened his mouth in protest, but then closed it. He would only get himself into more trouble by speaking.

"You all left the hotel?" the teacher exclaimed.

"All that's beside the point!" Rachel said getting more and more flustered.

"No it's not," Tina said, "You and Finn made a bad choice and it affected the entire group. Now, you have to live with the consequences." Mike nodded his head in Asian agreement.

"Tina's right. After nationals we all put on our family face and embraced you and Finn. But what happened was not ok, and I think this is a perfect opportunity to showcase new talent. No offense, Mr. Schue, Finn, or Rachel, but you all have been leading this operation for 2 years now unsuccessfully. The judges and competition are used to you, and this could give us an edge." Kurt said smoothly.

"Fine, we'll quite then!" Rachel said grabbing Finn's hand, getting ready to leave in a huff.

"Rachel, sit down." Finn said quietly.

"But Finn!"

"But nothing, Rach. They're all right. We messed up, big time. It was worth it, but we still shouldn't have done it. I totally support Sam and Mercedes. Their song was awesome, and I think we have a chance to win it with them leading."

"Sam and Mercedes, how do you feel about this?" Their teacher asked gently. The teens looked at each other; they had been the only quiet ones in the room.

Sam looked deep into Mercedes' eyes. She looked so open and warm; he could tell she had been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. Sam knew Mercedes hated singing back up, but she did it for the team. Mercedes was by far their best singer, and she her unique sound gave her an edge. Sam also knew that he was pretty talented. Even though he was dyslexic, music theory had always come naturally to him. He could sight read and write music better than most of the club. Sam knew this was a big moment for Mercedes, and he was just happy he could share it with her.

"We would be honored." Sam said finally smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>The song they sang is Bliss by Muse I do not own it at all. <strong>

**I dunno what's up next, but I'm in a very smutty mood... What you all like to see?~ Blue**


	7. I Like The Way You Move

**Disclaimer: See chap1**

* * *

><p>Prom was in full swing thanks to one Noah Puckerman. Principal Figgins had hired Puck to DJ prom in addition to glee club singing. Puck was doing it as community service, and the glee club wasn't prepared to sing all night at their junior prom. It was a win-win so everyone thought.<p>

Puck's attempt to spike the punch bowl had been thwarted, and he was determined to make people go crazy. Mercedes had expected some rap songs but mainly top 20's pop garbage. But Puck was going all out. He played grinding song after grinding song, and the level of hormones was palatable in the gym. Puck knew grinding at a high school dance was like the ultimate liberation. It was the one time where a boy and girl could touch their 'private parts' without being mocked or scorned by their peers or adults. It was freedom.

'Oh, lord.' Mercedes thought when he started playing "Swing" by Savage. It was the first song after Rachel's "Jar of Hearts". Mercedes didn't even care that "Jar of Hearts" was second only to "Friday" in terms of terribleness. When Sam had asked her to dance she was elated. Dancing with Sam was an absolute joy. She felt warm and safe and adored, feelings she hadn't felt in a long time. She could never admit it, but she had feelings for Sam. He was adorable, dorky, sweet, and kind- a perfect gentleman.

_Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy__  
><em>_Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING_

They were still dancing together but paused when the song began. 'What's the harm in having some fun? This may be my first and my only chance to dance with a hot guy in high school.' The dark skinned girl thought shaking her hips. Sam didn't know how to respond. He had only seen Mercedes as the classy, opinionated diva from glee club. Now she was shaking her ass just a few inches away from him. He really did think she was beautiful, but Lil' Mama was also hella sexy. The blond man didn't know she could move her body like this.

"You got moves, white boy?" She shouted over the music. Sam laughed but she couldn't hear it over the music. Mercedes snaked her body up and down, and it looked so hot. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Mercedes was surprised to feel the smooth flat plains of Sam's body. She could feel his hard abs through his suit, and it felt…nice.

Sam shifted his feet and moved his hips to the beat. Since the Justin Bieber Experience, he had gained more confidence as a dancer. They're lower sections weren't totally touching, but were mere centimeters apart. Mercedes did figure 8's with her hips, shifting them dangerously close to Sam's groin. 'Mailman, mailman, mailman!' He chanted in his brain and Mercedes shimmied her torso against him. 'Oh god her boobs…' he groaned in his head. 'Those big, voluptuous, milk chocolate boobs.' Wait… did he did even think about Mercedes this way? Sam couldn't forget that he had come with Rachel and Jesse. They had all gone as friends, and friends grind on each other right? Sam looked over and saw Tina and Santana getting their grind on, reaffirming that it was normal.

The song changed to Sir Mix A Lot's "Baby Got Back". Mercedes' face lit up and she shouted something, but Sam couldn't hear over the music. Mercedes could move her body in a way he had never seen before. It was so exotic and fresh.

Mercedes was having a great time. It was fun grinding with Sam. She couldn't bear to admit to herself, she was turned on. His hands were so big and warm; they gripped her hips firmly and pressed her ass to his crotch. His hands were the perfect size to fondle her generous globes. His body was so harm and firm. His chest rubbed against her back. She could feel the beads of sweat drip down his abs to her back. Sam's heat pressed against her body, and it was almost suffocating. Mercedes' face was hot, her heartbeat had synced with the music bass, and her nose was filled with the scent of Samuel Evans.

Sam thought her ass was heaven: large, succulent, and soft. All he wanted was to be buried balls deep between her thighs. 'Oh my God, did I really just think that?' Sam questioned. Looking down at Mercedes wiggling against him and his hands on her ass, Sam confirmed his question. 'She's my friend…ah damn.' His thoughts were interrupted as Mercedes wound her fingers through his hair. She turned to face him, her body flush against his. Her breasts were in line with his Pecs, and she could no doubt feel the erection straining in his pants.

Sam thought of fondling her breasts. 'They look so soft.' He thought. They would be all his. He knew no other man had laid a hand on her and that was arousing. 'She's mine.' Sam's mind growled in primal heat. The blond was torn between his friendship, love and lust. He couldn't shake the idea of being inside her out of his mind. The feeling of her tight, wet walls gripping him almost sent Sam over the edge.

Mercedes jumped when she felt the bulge in his pants, but couldn't help but appreciate its size. 'It feels weird-but good?' The diva thought. A fleeting image of Sam's thick, hard cock appeared in her mind. Of her wrapping her lips around his length, tasting his shaft. She could picture the soft blond curls that would surround his manhood, and how they would rub against her pussy when he penetrated her. She could practically feel him inside her, and the thought made her dizzy with pleasure.

"Oh god, Mercedes I can't handle this." Sam groaned into her ear.  
>"Do you wanna take this outside?" the diva responded sultrily. Sam gulped and nodded leading her through the crowd of horny adolescents and into the locker room. The couple practically ran there, unable to control their lust. There was no reason or logic, just emotion.<p>

Once the locker room door was safely closed and locked behind them, Sam shoved Mercedes into a locker roughly.  
>"Mercedes, you're so sexy." The boy moaned licking her neck. His hot open mouthed<p>

"Oh, Sam," The dark diva whispered into his hair, "I didn't know you have moves like that."She rubbed her hands up and down his back, pulling his shirt out of his pants.

"I have all sorts of moves," Sam said with a smirk. He began unzipping Mercedes' dress. Pull the garment off of her, he marveled at her curvy torso. Her breasts were cradled by a strapless black balconette bra. She looked up at his washboard abs. Mercedes admired how the rippled with each haggard breath he took. She rubbed a hand up and down them softly. She placed her lips over him torso gently. Sam sighed and looked down at her; his eyes were filled with emotion.

"I love you," Sam said softly bringing Mercedes back up for a kiss. Mercedes froze immediately.

"Um….Just kidding…." Sam said dumbly realizing Mercedes' reaction.

"What did you say, Sam?" She asked. She looked deep into his emerald orbs, searching for any deceit. She found none; he looked so honest and vulnerable.

"It-it was nothing. I said umm-"

"I love you, too," Mercedes said over his lips. Their lips connected pouring out love, lust, and passion. Their lips collided, and tongues swirled. Sam ran his tongue over Mercedes' lip. She moaned, but pulled away. She took a big breath of air, trying to regulate her heartbeat. The previous statements sobered the diva up very quickly. She was half naked, in the locker room at school.

"Oh my god," She said laughing and pulling up her dress.

"What?" Sam asked clearly not amused that good judgment was cock-clocking him.

"Sam we aren't even dating… I don't know 5 things about you. I am half naked-in a locker room no less! And well-look at you!" She said seriously.

"I guess…" Sam said looking down at his bare chest and unzipped pants. Shame coursed through his body. Mercedes was so sexy, but she was also a lady. She wasn't some skank to be used up in a locker room. Sam wanted to do right by her, even if his dick was screaming the opposite.

"If you hadn't said anything, I would have taken you right here and now." Sam said honestly.

"If you hadn't said you loved me, I would have let you," Mercedes said pensively, "There's always next prom." She said slyly over her shoulder walking towards the door.

"Seriously?" Sam asked his eyebrows picking up. The dark skinned diva just grinned and shook her hips in affirmation.

"Oh fuck me," Sam whispered with want following her back to the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update. This is uber short and I have the worst case of writer's block. Hopefully it is cured a relaxing weekend, and double feature of HP7 part 1&amp;2. I WILL update by Sunday-promise :)<strong>


	8. Never Have I Ever

**Disclaimer: see chap1**

* * *

><p>"Ok, nationals are over y'all and it's high time to get our party on." Artie declared boldly before glee practice on the last day of school.<p>

"Say words, son," Mercedes encouraged.

"All we did for a month was write songs, and study for our finals," Artie persuaded. Puck and Santana laughed at his mention of finals. Brittany just looked confused. "Well, _some_ of us studied for finals. The point is we worked like dogs and now it's time for some fun."

"Seriously, if I see another rhyming dictionary I will personally shoot Rachel." Quinn said.

"Hey!" Rachel shouted. "That example doesn't even make sense. You're supposed to say you'll hurt yourself in those examples."

"I like myself too much." Quinn shrugged. Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Puckzilla and his lady needs to get their party on."

"Really Puck? You need to talk in 1st person now?" Sam questioned. Then smiled to himself noticing his improved knowledge of English grammar. Mercedes shot him a proud smile.

"Artie has a point you guys, we should get our drink on." Tina said smiling.

"Hold up, I thought we decided no more drinking after Brittany threw up in Rachel's mouth." Mercedes said with furrowed eyebrows.

"That was awesome." Zizes chuckled. Rachel's eyes widened and shook her head in furious disagreement.

"We went crazy during AA week," Mike said, "Now that we know our limits we should be fine. We just can't go nuts anymore."

"Yeah, we're all mature. We can handle a drink or two," Finn commented.

"Or three or four." Brittany laughed. Santana gave her a fist pound.

"Who's house is this going to be at?" Santana asked.

"My dad's are away again. They didn't like the Rosie O'Donnell cruise, so now they're on the Ellen cruise."

"Dude, what's up with your dad and lesbian cruises?" Finn asked.

"They don't have to prove their gayness by going on those cruises. They just have to be judgmental and passive aggressively insulting," Kurt said flicking his nails.

"Do you want to have a party at my house or not?" Rachel snapped. The choristers looked around at each other with knowing smiles.

"It's official then. The Rachel Berry house part train wreck extravaganza part 2 is a go!" Mercedes shouted, and cheers filled the choir room.

* * *

><p>Now that Rachel was versed in holding teenager parties, she didn't bother with the frills she had last time. There was furniture, a blasting stereo, beer, and a bottle of Patron Silver-it was perfect. She didn't wear a minty frock, but opted for a blouse and jeans instead. It was actually a really cool and legit party-even if an OCD drama queen was hosting it.<p>

Rap music blared from her stereo filling up the basement. Most of the teens were on their second or third drinks by the time the party was in full swing.

"We should play never have I ever!" Tina said excited.

"That sounds like fun," Mercedes said laughing for no reason. So much for 'mature' self control.

"Let's get it on," Artie said happily.

A few minutes later, the entire glee club was situated in a circle on Rachel's stage with 2 bottles of beer in front of each of them. Even though no one knew they were dating, Sam and Mercedes sat side by side. The teens looked around the circle for a brave soul to start the game. It was going to be a random, rapid fire game.

"How do you play this?" Rachel asked quietly.

"You've never played?" Zizes asked incredulous.

"No…"

"Ok, every one puts out their hands. We all go around in a circle and say something we've never done. If you've done what the other person hasn't, you put a finger down and take a drink. The person who gets out first wins." Lauren explained.

"I'll start. Never have I ever thought about having sex with anyone in this circle." Brittany said. The entire club looked around confused.

"Brit, you have to say something that you **haven't** done." Artie said slowly.

"I don't think about it. If I want to have sex with any of you, I just do it." Brittany said as if it was obvious. Now that the issue was cleared up, everyone in the circle took a swig.

"Never have I ever had a gay kiss." Tina giggled drunkenly. Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, and Sam all took a drink.

"Mercedes!"  
>"Sam!" the couple exclaimed at each other.<p>

"It was a stupid dare in middle school," Sam confessed.

"When I was 13, my friend Amy came out by kissing me in front of her parents. It was a night to remember…" Mercedes said remembering the memory.

"Never have I ever watched porn," Mike said quietly. All the boys, even Kurt, reached for their beers. All the girls except Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel took sips.

"WHAT?" Puck yelled outraged.

"How do you live dude?" Finn asked dumbly.

"Seriously, like how do you survive?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"I dunno…it's just not something I care about." Mike said with a shrug shooting a glance at Tina. The small girl blushed but returned the look.

"Sam, you're turn," Rachel said enthusiastically.

"Never have I ever…had sex anywhere other than my bedroom," Unsurprisingly, Puck and Santana nodded their heads guilty; Tina and Mike also took quiet sips of their beer.

"Dayyyym, get down Tike." Puck said with praise.

"Their country has like 20 billion people in it; I dunno why you all are surprised." Santana commented.

"Haha," Tina laughed sarcastically at the Latina.

"Ok, ok that's quite enough." Quinn said annoyed.

"Never have I ever performed oral sex." Rachel stated proudly. Santana looked at her with judgment beaming from her eyes.

"Man Hands, I'm saying this as a concerned 'friend', if you don't give Finnocence some soon, his balls will shrink up and die," Mike burst out laughing but tried to disguise it as coughs. Rachel's cheeks light up bright pink as did Finn's, "If his man love dies, then how are you going to have freakishly tall, huge nosed offspring?" Most of the club was laughing by now, much to Finchel's dismay.

"Never have I ever been caught masturbating by my parents." Kurt said looking directly at Finn. Most of boys except Mike and Kurt looked embarrassed.

"Why, man, why? I told you to distract them!" Finn shouted, putting his face into his hands.

"What is this story?" Tina said curiously.

"Last week, Finn was downstairs for a _really_ long time. Blaine was coming over, so I wanted the basement to our selves. Why he was doing _that_ in the basement, I don't know. But Finn had looked the door so I told him to come out. He shouted at me telling me his was 'busy'. So when Carol got home I told her I had accidentally locked our bedroom when I walked out,"Tina gasped, " So I asked Carol to open the door. And there was Finn…self fornicating!" Kurt said with disgust.

"Damn, boy. That's cold!" Mercedes said hysterically laughing into her hand.

"Bitch…" Finn mumbled quietly under his breath.

"Never have I ever taken a shower with a girl." Artie said confidently.

"Next Saturday night?" Sam whispered suggestively into Mercedes' ear. Hopefully, no one else could hear them. The dark-skinned diva shivered at the idea.

"Hey, man that doesn't count." Puck said outraged. "Of course you've never taken a shower,"

"Oh no he did not!" Artie said angrily.

"Calm down, calm down." Finn moderated. Only Mike reached for his beer.

"Puck you've never showered with a girl before?" Rachel asked surprised.

"No, Puckzilla doesn't show emotions. I like to hit and quit it, like a boss." Puck said taking an extra chug of beer.

"We all know." Quinn commented darkly.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Mercedes said breaking the tension. Rachel put a finger down, and Mercy was shocked.

"You, Rachel!" She asked.

"Jesse thought it would be romantic, and it was." She said with a drunken smile. Finn growled at the mention of his name.

"Let me get this straight. You won't let me touch your boobs because you 'want to wait', but Jesse saw you naked?" Finn asked angrily.

"No. It was dark outside so he couldn't see me. And I wouldn't let him touch me. And come to think of it, I made him go to the other side of the pool while I was swimming." She said rubbing against Finn's chest.

"Rachel, that's pathetic." Kurt said with sad glance. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, purring against Finn.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the glee club was smashed. Tina, surprisingly, had won the game and even gone into negatives because she was so bored. Sam quit after a while knowing that he had to take Mercy home, and he didn't want to drunk drive.<p>

"Alright, Rachel, we'll see you later. Great party!" Sam said carrying Mercedes towards the door. She stumbled and was wiggling in his arms.

"Partying-Berry! She can't party for SHIT!" Mercedes roared with laughter. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

"Bye!" Berry sang as the couple walked up the stairs.

"You're pretty drunk, Mercy." Sam said kissing the top of her head once they got out of sight from Rachel's house.

"I'm not drunk! I-I-I am to'e up!" Mercedes slurred giggling.

"You need to go home, and sleep this off."

"You need to go home! Tell me what to do…I'm an independent woman. I don't need a man commanding me-but it is nice to have you." She argued loudly. "I can' t believe you want to be with me." She said abruptly changing the subject, snuggling into his shoulder.

Sam's hands didn't leave the wheel but he looked down at her. It was disconcerting that even while drunk, Mercedes was still self conscious.

"You are beautiful, Mercedes. I'm lucky to have a girl like you." Sam said lovingly.

"Pfffff!" Mercedes blew loudly. "You're the hot foot ball player. I'm… well I'm me."

"You are so smart, pretty, and talented. I'm lucky you put up with all my crazy."

"You're not crazy, a handful at times but not crazy." Mercedes giggled. "You're mine."

"And you're mine." He said with a smile pulling up to the Jones' drive way. Knowing she couldn't walk by herself he carried her inside, and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'm sleepy, Sammy." Mercedes slurred. "Can you help me put on my pajamas?" She asked with a naughty smile.

"You can put them on yourself, baby." Sam said, not willing to take advantage of his drunken girlfriend.

"Dumb white boy…I'm trying to get my Halle Berry on…." The diva mumbled stumbling out of her jeans. Sam just laughed and went to get a bucket from under the bathroom sink. When he got back, Mercedes was effectively in red footie pajamas.

"You are too damn cute." He said kissing her head.

"I know," She smiled, lying down on the bed.

"You know the drill Cedes. Sleep face down, and if you have to throw up, do it into the bucket." Sam said strictly.

"Mhmmm…" the diva mumbled half asleep.

"Goodnight, my love." the blond said kissing her cheek, setting the bucket down on the floor and walking out of her room.

"Love you, Sammy." Mercedes hummed in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot believe all the reviews and comments. Over 50? It makes me so happy to see these and just inspires me to write. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and I'm so pleased that you are enjoying the story. The series is half way done-what a shock! I can't wait to write the other half- cheers and have a good weekend :)<strong>


	9. The Breakup

"**It can't all be rainbows and butterflies," She Will Be Loved by Maroon5**

**Dislcaimer: See chap1**

* * *

><p>I had felt Sam drifting away for a while. It started 3 weeks ago. He would come from work exhausted and not want to talk to me. He didn't want to make love to me, or even make out. He was totally uninterested in us. He seemed constantly preoccupied. Whenever I would question him about it, he would snap at me then the next day then come home with a bouquet of flowers apologetically. I summed it up to problems in the office; I knew Sam had been working his ass off for a promotion.<p>

Nevertheless, Sam was cold and aloof and I didn't know why. For 4 years, we had had a vibrant and warm relationship-now it was barely hanging on. I excruciatingly agonized over everything I said and did, not wanting to offend him. But I refused to be a submissive and passive girlfriend. All of the nonsense was going to end, because we were going to have a romantic dinner at home and reignite the fire.

I took the day off from work to clean the apartment: dusting, Swiffering, vacuuming, mopping, the whole nine yards. I made his favorite dinner: chicken breast with spaghetti and garlic bread. I bought his favorite wine, and when he came home his favorite artist was playing. I even went out and bought new purple lingerie, that was expensive as _fuck_- but I convinced myself it was worth it. When he came through the door, I was waiting for him in his favorite dress of mine.

"Surprise, baby!" I said beaming, when he opened the door. He looked shocked, and there was a flicker of guilt in his eyes. I kissed him on the lips, but he didn't respond. Sam stood frozen in his tracks.

"Baby, is something wrong?" I asked gently.

"There was another woman." Sam stated boldly. I felt my spine shiver. My muscles tensed, and my hands fisted. My throat constricted, and my stomach dropped. It felt like my body had been switched off by God, organ by organ from head to toe. My world went black, and my soul stopped breathing. I turned my back to him in anguish.

He knew damn well that was my cardinal sin. Trust and promises were something I took very seriously. Being in a relationship and making love to someone required total trust and honesty. Cheating is the ultimate betrayal; there was no way I could be with Sam now. I wasn't a naturally trusting or open person. I shared things with Sam that I didn't ever open to anyone about, neither friends nor family. I loved Sam so much that it hurt me, that it kept me up at night. He had thrown that all away for a quick office romp? I couldn't believe he had had cheated knowing how strongly I feel about it.

"What?" I asked quietly unable to find my voice.

"It started a few weeks ago. Her name is Stephanie. I thought I should man up and tell you now, before it got serious. I broke it off yesterday. I am SO sorry, Mercedes. I want to be with you more than anything. It should have never happened." He said ashamed. I couldn't believe it, this was a nightmare and I had to wake up. I couldn't face him. He could not see the tears that were dripping on to my dress.

"How?" I squeaked out. "She was the skinny little brunette at the Easter brunch, huh?" I questioned knowingly. She was perfect. A spinner of a Southern belle. She was smart, articulate, sexy, and perfect wife material. I'm sure they would have very pretty vaguely French/German-looking children one day.

"We met in the office through a friend. It just happened. She's nothing compared to you." He said apologetically. I could feel the bile rising from my stomach.

"It just happened? If she's nothing, then why were you with her?" I questioned furiously. "Did it just happen- like you just happen to be my boyfriend of 4 years?" I screamed turning to him. "Did you have sex with her while we were still together?" I asked icily.

He looked at the floor, then nodded quietly.

"You promised," I said with hot tears coursing down my face, "You promised you would never share yourself with another woman the way you shared yourself with me. You said that when we made a connection, it was," I sobbed, "Special." I whispered. He came over and tried to wrap his arms around me.

"You are special! You're my Cedes!" He exclaimed.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I said slapping his hands away hard. "Get out." I growled lowly.

"It's our house, baby. Ours! This is our home." He said outraged.

"Like hell it is. There is no 'us'; there is no 'ours'. We are through, Samuel Evans. If you had told me you had lost your job. If you told me you were terminally ill. Hell, if you had told me you were smoking crack-we would have gotten through it. We could have solved the problem _together_. The one thing I cannot understand-cheating!" I sobbed. I felt cheated and violated, like I had been sharing my bed with a stranger for the past four years.

"I know, Mercedes," He said raising his voice with tears falling, "I said I was sorry. I broke it off. She seduced me!"

"Oh, like that makes a difference? It's not her fault you're weak," I insulted. It was harsh and unnecessary, but I couldn't control myself. I was absolutely hysterical. Sam winced, "If you were half the man you claim so righteously to be, you would have said no. Don't blame that girl for **you** destroying this relationship."

"I deserve that." Sam said flatly.

"You know, I actually thought I was causing you to drift away." I laughed through the tears. My heart was pulsing and clenching painfully. I knew I was breathing but I couldn't get any air. My mind blanked and I ran on autopilot.

"I actually thought you could love me. Fat, black, geeky Mercedes with all-star Sam Evans. I thought maybe if I cleaned the house, cooked some food, and dressed nice, I could save our relationship. Guess that was a lap in judgment. I am a fool!"

"I do love you!" He cried frantically. "What, do you want me on my knees, Mercedes?" He said crawling to the ground. Tears streamed down his face now. I rolled my eyes, and ran in the bedroom and grabbed my coat and keys.

"I want to marry you! I want you to bear my children. Nothing's changed. I messed up, and I will do anything to get you back." He said still in the kitchen where I met him. He had a little black box with a diamond ring sticking out of it in his hands. I could not believe he was going to confess to cheating, and propose to me in the same breath. I could tell that this was a desperate last attempt, but the idea of him wanting to marry me after sleeping with another woman made my stomach turn. Was he ever going to tell me? Would I know before he slipped that ring on my finger? He had some serious balls.

"Really, you want to marry me?" I asked with false sweetness, wiping the tears off my face. He nodded reverently, and held the box up to me. He just didn't get it.

"This ring must've cost a fortune," I marveled at the quality. He nodded seriously. It must have been at least $10,000. There was a large diamond in the middle, and smaller ones encrusted the sides. To think a mere 15 minutes ago, I would have happily said yes.

"Nothing is good enough for you though," He said wiping away his own tears.

I grabbed the box out his hand inspecting the ring and walked over the sink. I dropped it into the sink, and turned on the garbage disposal. The sound of the grinder crushing the diamonds filled the apartment. I hummed in satisfaction and leaned over the counter, my tears moistening with sparkly mixture. Sam looked at me, his jaw on the floor.

"That's what I think of your shitty proposal. I pegged you for many things, Sam, but not a liar or a cheat. Now get the fuck out of my house. If you ever think about contacting me again, what's happening to that ring will seem like a love tap in comparison. Got it? You better be out by the time I get back." I said putting on my coat, opened the door, and slammed it shut.

I was officially done with Sam Evans.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please R&amp;R! :D <strong>


	10. Audrey

**Sorry it took so long to update y'all, I was on vacation and working and blah blah blah so I wrote an extra long one to make up for it :)**

**Reviews are love so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: See chap1**

* * *

><p>There was no way around it, no avoiding it; I was pregnant. I was closed up in Sam and mine's apartment watching every movie about pregnancy I could rent from Netflix. I was watching Juno, and crying more and more by the minute.<p>

"This is one doodle that can't be undid, home skillet." The dude from The Office said and I started sobbing.

I felt like my life was ending and beginning at the same time. I mean we were 25 and 24, that's still really young. We had done really well since high school got out. Sam zoomed through an online college program, and got a really well paying job designing video games for a tech company. I had just finished law school, and thanks to connections was working as attorney at Columbus' top law firm. We had great friends, family, and work relations; now I guess I was bearing Sam's bastard child.

I was so ecstatic when I found out I was pregnant. I had wanted to be a mother since I was a toddler, and I loved kids. I was sure Sam will make an excellent father. But we had never even discussed kids realistically. Sure, we would comment about children in the far away future, but it was happening now. From glee club, I learned that finding out your girlfriend is pregnant is pretty much the worst thing that could ever happen to a guy. I didn't know what I would do if Sammy left me. What would happen to the baby?

Sam was on a business trip for work, and had been gone for a week. He was coming home that night; but while he was gone, I had taken the opportunity to visit every drug store in all of Columbus and get every pregnancy test available. So now, I sat in front of my television with 20 positive tests glaring back at me. I was terrified of Sam's reaction. My mind immediately jumped to the worst-him not wanting the baby and leaving me pregnant and alone. A million pessimistic scenarios running through my brain as my hand subconsciously gripped my belly.

I heard the familiar sound of Sam's keys in the door. My hands started shaking from tension and fear.

"Baby, guess who is the new CTO of Columbus Tech International? Guess who just got a huge raise? And guess who's gonna love you so good tonight you'll forget your own name?" He yelled happily opening the door. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, when I heard his footsteps approach the couch. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the head, before straightening slowly.

"Mercedes, why is there a bunch of pregnancy tests on the floor? And why are the positive?" He asked quietly.

I looked up and saw his handsome face. His eyes were wide, and his face pale.

"Because I'm… pregnant." I whispered and my voice broke. He stood still for a moment, and I looked down. I couldn't bear to look at his face, it was too much. I prepared myself for the worst and closed my eyes.

He walked around the couch, and sank down into the cushions next to me. He put his hand on my stomach gently, like he thought he was going to hurt me.

"Love, look at me," He said softly. He brought his hand up to my face, and his thumb wiped a tear off my cheek. I looked up and saw concern in his eyes. He was wearing a small smile, and his face reflected so much love. "I'm gonna be a daddy?" He asked cautiously. I hummed yes and nodded.

Sam pulled me into a tight hug, wrapping me into his body. He started to laugh, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I have never been happier in my life," Sam said into my shoulder, giving me a squeeze.

"I thought you were going to be mad," I said wiping away my own tears.

"Why would I be mad? Our kid's going to be awesome!"

"Well, in glee club…"

"Glee club was filled with immature, unprepared teenagers. We're adults now. We are going to adore this baby, and love him or her so much it hurts. I love you more than I can say," Sam said his emerald eyes boring into mine.

"I love you too, Sammy." I said kissing him quickly. I realized I was being ridiculous before. There was no way my loving and caring Sam would ever leave me or his unborn child. Sam was a commitment freak, and took his relationships seriously. Plus, if I based all my life experiences off of glee club I would be institutionalized- or in jail.

"So, my kid's in here?" He asked with wide eyes, he rubbed his hand over my belly. "It feels so weird to refer to someone as my child or myself as a daddy…"

"I'm gonna be a momma, that's insane!" I said laughing. I entwined my fingers with Sam's over my stomach.

"Our kid is going to be the coolest baby ever. He'll look like a Baby Gap model."

"What?" I asked chuckling skeptically.

"You know how that bi-racial/racially ambiguous Baby Gap baby model is always the cutest?" I just started laughing harder. Only Sam Evans could come up with stuff like this, "Our baby will look like that."

"Mhmmm." I hummed against his lips as I kissed him sweetly. After all these years, his kisses still made me shiver.

"He?" I asked curiously, pulling away.

"Oh…well I just assumed the baby would be a boy. Evan's always have boys first."  
>"I kind of want a little girl," I said with a smile.<p>

"I would be happy with a space creature, as long it's healthy." Sam said, "Do you want to tell people? We can do whatever you want." Sam said seriously.

"I think we should tell everyone! Baby Samcedes should be announced to the world," I said smiling, "Do you want to call our parents?"

"Yes, we should tell them together. Wasn't your mom an English teacher?"

"Yes…" I said skeptically.

"My mom was an English teacher, too. I have an idea!" He exclaimed with a glint in his eyes.

15 minutes, a broken pencil, and three sheets of paper later we had the Evans and Jones families on a conference call.

"Ok mommy and daddy, Sam and I have a something to tell you."

"Is it bad? You're not hurt are you?" Mrs. Jones asked worried.

"Do you need money, because we are broke." Mr. Jones said gruffly.

"No, momma and Mr. Jones. It's just a little limerick we found amusing." Sam said laughing.

"Do you all read poems now, because I have a great new anthology!" Mrs. Evans said excitedly.

"Ok, go ahead," Mr. Evans said before the couple could answer.

"There once was a girl names Cede

Who suddenly was acting a little crazy," Sam said.

"Sammy asked why

And to that she replied," Mercedes said.

"It's because we're having a baby!" The couple shouted together.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Evans screamed into the phone. A wave of cheers screeched through the phone. Mercedes laughed, pulling herself close to Sam. They could somewhat make out her father screaming about his baby having a baby. Sam and Mercedes' moms were talking about being grandmoms. And Mr. Evans was cheering like they were at a Buckeyes game.

After calming down their families, Mercedes set the limerick as her Facebook status and within minutes every glee alum had commented on it. Some were happy (Rachel and Kurt), some shocked (Finn and Artie), others surprised at how fast we could 'buy a baby' so quickly (Brittany). Nevertheless we were ecstatic and to know we had had so much love and so much support, it made me even happier about the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later Sam POV <strong>

So far it had been a generally smooth sailing 5 months. Cedes got more beautiful every day. I would never admit to this in public, but seeing her stomach swell with our child made me happier than anything.

But pregnant Mercedes was no joke. At times she made Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray put together look calm. The worst part was, I couldn't argue back because she was pregnant. There was just something wrong about fighting with a pregnant lady. I was watching this comedian at Finn's house one time, and he said men could either be right or happy when it came to relationships. Now I realized no truer words have ever been spoken. If Cedes was having a bad day and said the sky was orange, for that moment the sky would undoubtedly be orange.

For example, last week I was watching Blood Diamond by myself. Mercedes came home from shopping, saw it on tv, and was livid. Cedes had been in the house for 5 minutes and had insisted that it had already hurt the baby. She gave me a lecture about how our baby can hear, and how hearing people from the motherland getting brutally murdered isn't supportive of a safe and nurturing environment. I honestly didn't care; I just wanted to watch someone get shot with angsty music in the background. I told her jokingly that the baby probably would like it. To say Mercedes cussed me out would be an understatement. The obscenities from her lips could have made the devil blush. "Oh, so I can't watch Blood Diamond, but you can swear around the baby? That's not fair!" She started to cry. Later, she ate a Taco Bell grande burrito with a half bag of chocolate chips she was so mad. I felt like shit, but she was being ridiculous. There was nothing worse than making your pregnant girlfriend cry.

Anyways, it was time to go to the doctor to get our 5 month ultrasound, and then lunch with Kurt and Blaine. I was dressed and ready to go waiting by the door, but one thing was missing- my Cedes.

"Babe?" I called through the house. "Cedes, we have to go meet Dr. Goldstein, and then have lunch with Kurt and Blaine. We have to go, they're paying!" I walked into our bedroom and say Mercedes sitting on the bed in her new pregnancy underwear. Her hair was waved and curled like I liked, and her makeup was really natural. I thought she looked beautiful- minus the tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down and placing my arm around her shoulder. I mentally and physically prepared myself for a beating.

"I am hideous," she whispered. I couldn't help myself from gasping in shock. She started bawling and pulled away from me. She wrapped her arms around herself, and fingers could barely touch over her stomach.

"Did I do something wrong? Cuz if I did, I'm sorry and won't do it again," I said rushed. My father always told me apologize first, and explain later. So far, this advice had saved me from Cedes' fury many times.

"I am ENORMOUS. My feet are blistered and gross. My boobs are so swollen and hurt constantly. We haven't been intimate in weeks. Weeks! Sam, and it's all my fault," she sobbed, "And-and-and this morning we ran out of milk, so I couldn't eat cereal!" She finished crying louder and louder. My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mercedes, you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met-inside and out. I will buy you a thousand gallons of milk if it makes you happy, and give you a foot massage. As for your breasts," I said wiggling my eyebrows, "I have never seen a more fantastic pair. They've gotten so big, and soft, and round, and mmmm," I said sticking my head into her ample cleavage. She started to laugh through her tears and pushed my head away from her chest.

"You are a scoundrel, Sam Evans," She laughed, scrubbing her hands over her eyes.

"But I am your scoundrel," I said kissing her passionately, "Come on, we don't want to be late."

"We get to find out we have a little girl today," Mercedes said softly.

"It's a boy," I argued.

"Girl!"

"Boy!" We bickered all the way to the doctor's office.

Finally, Mercedes was in the chair at the OGBYN's office holding my hand.

"This is going to be a little cold," Dr. Goldstein warned taking out the ultrasound jelly. I always thought it looked so sketchy, like alien saliva or something. Cedes never appreciated that idea though.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" He asked moving the magical belly wand around.

I looked down at Mercy, to see what she thought. She nodded, and I beamed down at her. Goldstein moved the wand around a little bit more until he settled on a spot.

"You're having a girl, mazel tov!" He said looking back and forth between Mercedes and I. I froze and stared at the screen with wonder.

I don't know what it is about seeing a fuzzy black and white blur on a screen that made me choke up, but it always happened. Most of the time I could control myself, but a tear just rolled down my face. I didn't care that I looked like the biggest pussy in the world; the woman I loved more than anything in the world was carrying my little girl. As excited as I was thinking we were having a boy, the idea of having a girl touched something in me. I thought about how beautiful she would be, teaching her Nav'i, seeing her go to prom, get married-and I lost it. There were a zillion emotions coursing through my body, but mostly I felt _joy_.

"Sammy, baby, are you ok?" Mercedes asked concerned, squeezing my hand.

"I've never been better. I love you so much." I said kissing her head softly.

"I guess you've broken the Evans family legacy," Cedes laughed. I let out a watery chuckle.

I looked back up at the ultra sound at the fuzzy picture, and prayed that no harm ever come to that baby. And I vowed I would always protect my baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later Mercedes POV<strong>

Giving birth wasn't like in the movies. There was no beautiful cinematography that showed the wondrous grit of childbirth. There was no 10 minute delivery. There was no gentle gnashing of teeth, or encouraging words from family onlookers. It hurt. Plain and simple, it hurt like a bitch. I knew that it was essentially going to be like pushing a watermelon out of my taint, but I didn't really know how badly it would hurt until I was in labor.

It started at 7pm; Sam and I were taking a quiet stroll around our neighborhood after dinner. We were walking and chatting. Everything was great until we sat down on a park bench and Sam commented that we should go home. I asked why, and he told me I had peed my pants. I quickly realized that it wasn't pee, but my water broke. Sam was in hysterics, shouting and panicking all the way home. I started feeling the contractions as soon as we got to the house. They weren't terrible, but definitely powerful. I sat down while Sam ran around the house stuffing things in my overnight bag.

"How do you feel, baby?" He yelled from the bedroom.

"Um, the contractions are starting to hurt," I said clutching the edge of the kitchen table. It felt like period cramps but 10 times more intense. Like I had eaten a foot long at Subway, and now it was mad at me.

"Ok, ok, well I packed your bags so we can leave." Sam said. I think Sam was panicking more than I was.

"Sam, you have to calm down. I'm supposed to be the one freaking out, remember?" I said jokingly

I had learned in birthing class that labor wasn't a quick as you thought. So I took a shower, ate a snack, and checked Sam's packing job. Soon enough it was two hours later, and my contractions were started to really hurt and get closer together. I called Dr. Goldstein and told him I was in labor, and coming to the hospital. Unfortunately for me, the hospital was 20 minutes away.

"Are we ready?" I asked Sam.

He nodded sporadically and led me to the car. On the way to the hospital, the contractions got more intense than I could imagine. I was in so much pain, and I couldn't stop it. I did the breathing techniques I learned in baby class, but a small child was trying to rip its way through my vagina. There was no fucking breathing that could help me.

"It's gonna be alright, baby. Just breathe." Sam cooed softly over the music in the car.

"It's not fucking alright! This baby is trying to kill me-you breathe! Holy shit!" I screamed. It hurt so badly, it felt like something was tugging at my lower half. It was so intense, and strong. Sam reached his hand out to hold mine, and I squeezed it in response to my contractions. He winced the first time I squeezed but I was pretty sure it didn't even compare to how I feel.

By the time we got to the hospital, I was nearly in tears. Sam was being as encouraging as possible and I appreciated it, but I wanted the epidural-immediately. I was wheeled into the ER, and Dr. Goldstein was there to greet me.

"How are you feeling, Mercedes?" He asked gently.

"How the fuck do you think I'm feeling? I've been having contractions for 4 hours with no meds. I want drugs now!" I huffed looking up at the doctor. Sam looked apologetically at the doc.

"Ok, Mercedes. We'll see what we can do. How far along are your contractions?" He asked calmly. His cool demeanor only pissed me off. How could he be so calm when I was dying?

"3 minutes apart." Sam responded chewing on his free thumb, while I clutched his other hand. I hadn't notice that he had been timing them.

"Wow, then we best get you in a room quick!" The doctor said.

The rest of the night was a blur: a whizzing of phone calls, nurses, shots, and swearing. But I do remember the instant relief that washed over me with the final push. I felt this 'ah' moment wash over me as I collapsed back on the bed. No sound was more perfect than the lusty cries of our little girl. I watched Sam cut the umbilical cord, and the doctors whisked her away to wash her quickly.

The room felt magical. Like there were a million carbonated bubbles dancing on my skin. It didn't matter that it was 2 in the morning, and I felt like I had been through a war. Sam and I had officially produced a human life. We were responsible for a person, a real live human being.

When Dr. Goldstein but her in my arms, I had never seen anything so perfect. She had very light brown skin and a mop of curly dirty blond hair. I looked down at her exhausted, but ecstatic. She yawned slightly and opened her eyes revealing Sam's beautiful shade of green. My heart fluttered lightly in my chest, I felt so emotional.

"Sammy, look." I cooed gently, looking up at his face. Tears shone through his eyes and he placed a gentle hand on our wrapped bundle of joy.

"She's incredible." He whispered. "She's all ours… can I hold her?" She whimpered softly as I gave her to her father. I couldn't help but beam watching Sam with the baby.

"What should we name her?" He asked curiously.

"I thought I wanted to name her after Whitney Houston, but she isn't the best role model…" I joked. A comfortable silence filled the room.

"I've always loved the name Audrey," Sam said quietly, rocking the now sleeping baby.

"Audrey… I love it," I said smiling widely.

"Welcome to the world, little Audrey." Sam whispered to our little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>So cute! I am kinda going bonkers over the new Mercedes boyfriend drama. I have a lot of feelings and opinions, and I would love to hear every one else's as well! Until next time. <strong>


	11. Good Graces

**Disclaimer: see chap1 **

**Sorry for the long update! I've been on vaK and working and life and grossness-argh! But hopefully it won't take that long ever again-to make amends here is some extra long lemony goodness :D Please enjoy and R&R**

* * *

><p>"Hey baby, whatcha doin' after school today?" Sam asked Mercedes on a Friday afternoon. The couple stood in front of their neighboring lockers after the final bell of the day.<p>

"Um, I don't know. I'll probably go back to my place and chill. Why?"

"Well I have tonight through Monday off from work, so I'd like spend some time my special lady," He said with his eyes twinkling. Mercedes knew that look. Sam had it in his eyes any time he wanted to get fresh.

Mercedes had to admit, Sam worked like a dog to support his family. He worked all night, had glee, football, babysat his siblings, and a girlfriend. She really admired his drive and selflessness but it did take its toll on their relationships. She longed for the day when they could have a normal argument over Sam looking at another girl the wrong way, and not about the aftermath of Fannie and Freddie Mac collapsing.

"My parents have to go to some conference in Columbus, so they'll be gone for the weekend." Sam's eyes widened at the possibility of _alone_ time with Mercy. Though he tried to be the respectful and caring boyfriend, he was ultimately a teenage boy. He had _needs_, and recently they hadn't been met. It was no one's fault; time just wasn't on their side.

"You have the house to yourself all weekend? Would you like some company?" The blond asked wiggling his eyebrows. Mercedes laughed and started walking down the hallway. Sam grasped her hand lovingly and started walking with her.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind company from a certain mister," she said coyly, looking up at Sam.

"Would this certain mister happen to be Mercedes Jones' boyfriend?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"If he plays his cards right," she said with a smile.

"Well then I guess I'm just gonna have to convince her to let him stay over," He pinched her waist and she squirmed uncomfortably. Sam knew Mercedes' ultimate weakness was being tickled. Just saying the word 'tickle' made her squirm.

"Boy, don't touch me. This is not a joke," He wiggled his fingers under hers on her waist, rubbing the sensitive area. Mercedes let out a loud laugh, but her face soon became serious.

"Sam, please!" the diva choked out between laughs.

"I can go on all day," Sam said smiling.

"Ok, ok, ok you can spend the weekend with me," Sam gave out a cheer of happiness. "Villain." She cursed under her breath.

"Sup, Hot Momma? Wanna kick Finn's ass at Halo tonight at his house?" Puck asked strolling past them in the hallway. His arm was casually draped over Lauren's shoulder.

"Seriously, Mercedes, last time you almost had the boy in tears. It was HILARIOUS." Lauren praised unusually.

"Nah, man, me and Sam have a date." The diva said beaming up at her boyfriend.

"Oh Sam can come too, Momma. You know that." Puck said with a 'duh' tone.

"It's a," Sam cleared his throat, "Private date." Twin smirks instantly appeared on Puck and Lauren's faces.

"Damn, get some Evans." Lauren said with a glint of admiration in her voice. Mercedes and Sam both blushed mortified.

"Who said anything about all that?" Mercedes asked defensively. Puck gave her an 'oh please' look.

"Seriously Hot Momma, have a _great_ night. Try not to wake the neighbors." Puck said with a wink.

"Let's go…" Mercedes mumbled ducking her head and walking past the other couple hoping to avoid further embarrassment. Sam laughed and led her to the parking lot.

"So I'll meet you at your place around-what time is it?- um, around 5ish?" Sam said climbing into his truck.

"Sounds good, I have to shower and stuff. Yeah, we can order in pizza," Sam cringed at the word, "Just kidding we'll figure it out." She said with a chuckle, giving him a light peck through the window.

"Sure will, see you soon Mercy," He said pulling away and driving out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Mercedes got home she realized the magnitude of what she and Sam were doing. They were going to spend the night together, without their parent's knowledge. She had never done anything so radical before, nor had someone in the house without her parent's permission. With the exception of Alcohol Awareness Week, she had never deliberately done something her parents would object to. But for god's sake, she deserved to have at least one memorable high school experience. Butterflies danced in her stomach, as she entered her bedroom thinking that she and Sam would be sharing her bed in a few hours.<p>

She stripped clothing as she walked; and hopped in the shower, spending a few extra minutes washing and moisturizing her skin. Mercedes got out of the shower to lotion and perfume herself. 'Why am I spending so much time on this…. It's like having any other guy over, like Kurt!' she tried to convince herself putting her perfume away. 'Yeah, only if Kurt was hot and you wanted in his pants.' Her conscious quipped back.

"I am being ridiculous." Mercy thought out loud before hearing the doorbell. Exclaiming an explicative, the diva threw on a bathrobe, and went to open the door.

"Um, hey?" Sam stumbled seeing her in her bathrobe. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt the front of his jeans tighten. She was like a spring mirage in the desert; too good to be true. Sam could see every curve of her body through the thin robe. From the way her hardened nipples tented the fabric, he could tell she had no underwear on.

And of course, there stood Sam Evans looking as gorgeous as ever. He hadn't changed from his school outfit of a forest green hoodie and jeans. Cedes knew Sam wasn't able to afford new cloths, but she kind of liked it. Because he wasn't able to afford new clothes, all the things he wore were already perfectly molded to his shape. His famous 8 pack ripped with his breaths under the smooth fabric.

"Let me, uh, go get dressed." Mercedes stumbled, pulling her robe tighter around her body.

"Mmm," Sam hummed shaking his head, "I can think of something that involves no clothes at all."

"Oh, really?" the diva asked with a raised eyebrow. The tall blond just wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately. His lips moved around Mercedes' wrapping them in his warmth and taste. Mercedes ran her tongue over his bottom lip, begging for access to his mouth. He granted her willingly, exploring her mouth with equal passion. Sam's hands roamed up and down her sides as he moaned into her mouth. Sam's hands found their way to Mercedes' ass and rhythmically squeezed each cheek.

"We probably shouldn't have sex in my doorway." Cedes joked. Sam cheeks flushed a bright red. He realized that they hadn't even closed the front door.

"Good plan," He said sheepishly, picking up his overnight bag. The blond cleared his throat, "I brought some movies and board games and stuff."

"That sounds like fun! Why don't you go put your stuff in my room and then we can play a game,"

"Sounds good," he said with a smile heading up the stairs behind him.

* * *

><p>"You sunk my battleship!" Sam cried in shock. Remnants of their Chinese takeout lay on the floor accompanied with game pieces from Battleship, Sorry, and Monopoly. Mercedes had redressed much to Sam's dismay, and the couple lay across from each other face down on the floor.<p>

They lay in her bedroom. The TV had some HBO channel on and the smooth sounds of Erykah Badu streamed from Mercedes' iHome. The noise was chaotic, but pleasant.

Mercedes just laughed, "I told you, Battleship is my game."

"I've never been beat before. I'm the Battleship master. You won because you cheat. I was wondering why you were coming over to kiss me so often…." The boy exclaimed with a fake sob.

"Please, boy, please. Don't be a sore loser, Sammy. And, let it be known there's a new _mistress_ in town."

"Is that so?" Sam asked wiggling closer to her, moving the game out of the way. "Will you be my mistress?" He asked placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Gladly." Mercedes smiled into his lips. The kiss was interrupted by a sudden moaning sound coming from the TV. Sam looked confused pulling away from her, before looking at the television. Mercedes looked up and gasped looking at the screen with a woman _riding_ a man.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed running over to her night table to change the channel. It was 11:30 at night on HBO; time for porn.

"Baby, it's ok." Sam laughed placing his hand over hers before she grabbed the remote.

"Sam, this is pornography!"

"You've never watched porn before?" He asked shocked. Mercedes blushed furiously.

"We are NOT having this conversation, Sam."

"Why not? Masturbation is totally normal. How are you going to know what you like if you've never seen what's out there?"

"I'm just embarrassed. Masturbating is _weird_, plus why would I need to? You're MORE than enough man for me." Sam smiled proudly at the complement. "There are a zillion reasons to not watch it. Primarily, it makes me feel bad about myself. Those women are waxed, plucked, trimmed, and injected to look like that and I can't compare. Do you know how bad it makes me feel knowing that some slut is more desirable than me? Boys always say 'she's so hot' or whatever, but the women they like don't look real."

"Woah, Mercy…. It shouldn't make you feel bad. If that woman walked in here naked right now (well first I would be a little shocked) but I would look at her," Mercedes had tears in her eyes now. Sam tilted her head up so he could meet her eyes, "I would look because she was there. But guys don't love women like that. Guys don't have emotional connections with girls like that.

Mercedes I love **you**. Not some porn star, yeah I can get off watching her-but I dream about you. I want to make love to you every minute of every day. There is no competition." Mercedes eyes looked uncertain but a small smile appeared on her face. He wasn't as dumb as people thought. He was idealistic, but he could read people really well. He knew Mercedes had self esteem issues but masked it in jokes. This wasn't the first time it had come up, but this time he had really struck a nerve.

"Watch a little bit with me?" Sam asked pleading. The diva studied his face silently for a moment before hesitantly nodding. Sam grabbed her hand off the floor and climbed into her bed maneuvering around the game pieces. Sam sat against her headboard and patted the space between his legs for her to sit.

The scene had changed to a brunette woman and man having sex in missionary position. Sam gently kissed Mercedes cheek as they switched to doggy style. He could feel her breath become rough and haggard.

Mercedes' mind was running a million miles a minute. She made love to Sam as often as possible but something about watching porn with him made feel more vulnerable. It wasn't just her body on the table; it was her emotions, her wants and needs, her _sexuality_. Mercedes loved Sam but there was always a fear in the back of her head that one day he would realize he was with 'the fat black dork' and leave her for a primped Cheerio.

The brunette on TV slid off the man's dick and began sucking her juices off of him. Mercedes wrinkled her face in disgust. "Sammy, that's gross." She felt his chest rumble against her back with laughter. "Kinda, yeah." Sam agreed.

The woman moved his cock from his mouth to between her tits. "I would love for you to do that to me. You have to best boobs I've ever seen." Sam moaned into her ear. He sucked the cuff of her ear. Mercedes head rolled back in pleasure.

"Porn stars included?"

"Yes, love, porn stars included."

"Mmmmm, having your hard cock between my breasts…." Mercedes eyes opened in shock at what had just come out of her mouth. "I-I-I-I'm sorry." She stumbled. She turned her face to look at Sam.

His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth hung open a little. But his green eyes were black with arousal. "Mercedes," he rumbled, "Do not ever apologize for being sexy." His lips met hers; he sucked her bottom lip into his. A familiar tension built in his stomach as Sam's pants tightened. Mercedes turned completely to face him.

The couple's tongues swirled together, _begging_ for more. Mercedes made quick work of Sam's shirt and placed hot open mouthed kisses on his chest. Sam groaned at his girlfriend's actions and began pulling at her dress.

"Sammy, please, touch me. I need you." Mercedes moaned into his abs, running her hands along his muscular back. Immediately, Sam grabbed the top of her scoop neck dress and ripped it roughly down the middle. Her lace-clad breasts peeked over the top of the now shredded fabric.

"Sam!" she exclaimed with shock. The diva glanced down at her now shredded dress.

"Sorry, baby. I couldn't wait….You're just so damn hot," Sam said with red cheeks. "You must think I'm such a loser." He mumbled shrinking away from her.

"That was so hot," Mercedes whimpered cutting him off. The blond shot her a dirty smirk.

"What? You like when I'm rough with you?" He asked pulling her bra forcefully down her chest. Mercedes just moaned in response. Sam unclasped the bra with a flick of his hand and threw it on the floor. She felt the space between her legs get uncomfortably warm and moist. She shuffled her thighs trying to stave off the feeling. Sam looked at her now bare tits and palmed them. His hands were barely big enough to fit all of Mercedes' ample breasts in them. Her dark nipples were painfully erect, and the skin around her areola puckered.

"You have such sweet titties, baby," he said rolling her nipples between his calloused fingers. Mercedes yelped, but thrust her hips into Sam's.

"Ugh, Sam. You know how sensitive I am." She whispered her voice haggard with desire.

Sam didn't respond, but wrapped his lips around her nub suckling fully. He loved the feeling of her hardened flesh in his mouth. He flicked his tongue around her nipple, while his other hand roughly squeezed her other tit. The sounds his girlfriend made drove Sam crazy. Her sweet moans, grunts, and gasps only made his dick harder. Because Mercedes' nipples were so hard, it actually hurt more for him to suck them. Sam licked and lapped her dark chocolate nubs while Mercedes felt the pain and pleasure pierce her breasts.

Unable to handle anymore of Sam's ministrations, Mercedes pulled away from her boyfriend's touch. "Let me touch you, baby," She commanded gently, weaving her hands down to Sam's belt buckle. She tugged gently at the leather, and pulled it straight out of his jeans. Sam growled as Mercedes pulled off his jeans and boxers in one fowl swoop.

Mercedes looked down at Sam's engorged length that stood at full height. "Jesus," she breathed. She had seen his manhood many times, but every time it took her breath away. Erections fascinated her. How could a man be so soft and so hard at the same time? The texture and feeling intrigued her still. "Baby," She whimpered, nuzzling her nose against the soft golden curls surrounding his manhood before licking his tip.

"Please, Mercedes." The blond whispered haggardly.

"Can I try something?" Unable to form a coherent sentence while her hot breath tickled his cock, Sam nodded. Mercedes positioned her luscious cleavage on both sides of Sam's cock. He inhaled softly. "Mercedes," He warned cautiously, until she mashed her tits around his length.

"Fuuuuuck," Sam groaned out the explicative. His girlfriend rubbed her tits up and down his cock. "Oh god, love…ugh. That feels so good," Mercedes picked up speed and Sam cried out in pleasure. His grunts and moans got louder and louder as Mercedes rubbed him as fast and hard as she could. Sam thrust as hard as he could to increase the tempo. "Please, please," Sam pleaded his head rolling from side to side, "Lick me." He whispered.

Mercedes pushed her boobs down to his balls and licked his swollen tip. Sam grunted out a rough "fuck" and shot 4 thick ropes of cum onto her collarbone and boobs. "Jesus Christ," Sam breathed as he saw his seed scattered over her chest.

"I'm sorry. Here let me-" He stopped speaking as Mercedes licked a dollop of jizz off her nipple. "Lord have Mercy." He moaned flipping her underneath him on the bed. Mercedes giggled as Sam locked his arms on either side of her. He leaned his head down and began to kiss and suck her neck.

"Baby, look at the TV." Mercedes sighed.

Sam looked up quickly to see that the couples had changed again.

A busty African American woman was being eaten out by another busty blonde. The blonde woman had spread the other's outer pussy lips and was sucking her clit. Her clit pulsed and throbbed against the blonde's lips as she flicked her tongue against the hot pink bundle of nerves. Mercedes moaned at the sight of it. Unconsciously, she began rocking her hips into Sam's cock, trying to build up some friction.

"Is that what you like, Baby? Is that what you want- me to suck your little clit?" Sam asked huskily looking back to his blushing girlfriend. Mercedes nodded. "Just say the word." Sam said his eyes connecting with Mercedes'.

"Please Sam," Mercy sighed running her hand down his abs. Sam removed the rest of her ripped garment, and quickly pulled off her underwear.

"Beautiful." Sam whispered before kissing her bare mound. "You shaved?" Sam asked.

"Gotta switch it up, baby." Mercedes replied simply with a laugh.

"Me like." He said inhaling her scent. She smelled like _woman_. She smelled like musk, vanilla, salt, and Mercedes. Her scent enthralled him.

Copying the video Sam gently spread her lips apart. He paused for a moment to watch her lips open and close with her breathing. Mercedes' juices trickled out of her pussy and onto the already soaked sheets below her. He licked her from base to clit savoring her taste. Sam slurped Mercedes' clit between his lips and sucked.

"Uhhhhhh, Oh my god, Sam!" Sam sucked a little harder and slipped 2 fingers into her wet opening. He pumped his fingers in and out while is tongue flicked against her pink nub. Mercedes thrust her hips to meet Sam's mouth, moaning loudly.

"Yes, yes!" She encouraged as Sam picked up speed. He added another finger pumping hard. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna-Sam!" A shiver went down Sam's spine as she called his name as her orgasm took her. There was nothing hotter than hearing her call his name in the heat of climax. Sam kept licking her through her orgasm, and kept his fingers busy.

"Sam you're gonna make me cum again!" Mercedes exclaimed. Her legs shook as she tried to control her orgasm.

"Good." The blond replied into her wet pussy. Incoherent swears and grunts flew from Mercedes until she came again and again until she was crawling away from Sam's trouty mouth.

"I love you." Mercedes said looking down at him with half lidded eyes.

"I love you, too." Sam said with affection, crawling back up her body. She reached up and kissed his lips softly. She tasted herself on his lips and moaned. The sound of the couple mingled with the exaggerated noises coming from the TV.

The blonde looked down at his girlfriend. Her chocolate skin glowing from the aftermath of orgasm, her hair fanned over the pillow, her lips glistened with his cum mingled saliva. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked like a goddess- his goddess.

Sam whispered another soft 'I love you' before penetrating her gently.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Mercedes moaned rocking her hips into his. She ran her hands up and down his back. Sam cupped her face with her hands.

"God, Mercedes, your pussy is so tight and hot." Sam sighed kissing her face.

"Baby, give me all of you. I need you!" Sam pounded into her as hard as he could.

Mercedes held her boobs as they bounced with the force of Sam's thrusts. "I'm so close, Mercy." Sam whispered into her ear huskily.

"Me too, uh, Sam I'm-I'm cumming!"

"Mercedes!"

The couple cried out each others names in unison as they reached the zenith of pleasure. Eventually the blond collapsed panting on top of the diva. Whispering soft words of love and adoration, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You're amazing, Ms. Jones."

"Hell yes I am, Evans." Mercy responded, her eyes closed savoring the aftermath of sex. She scooted over so that her head rested on his chest. His arm draped around her shoulder toying with the end strands of her hair.

"So what do you think of porn now?" Sam asked even though the movie had finished and now a rerun of Curb Your Enthusiasm was playing.

"Not as bad… it's slowly working it's way into my good graces."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! I can't believe it's almost over Is there anything y'all are dying to see happen before the magic 15 is hit?<strong>


	12. Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: see chap1 I also do not own The Scientist by Coldplay or I Want You Back by The Jackson 5**

**So this is less of a drabble and more of a full chapter of something haha I got a little carried away. But I want to thank everyone for the reviews. It is so amazing to hear all your feedback and it really does make my day! Please R&R**

* * *

><p>"Hey beautiful, you want to get coffee today after school? I just got my pay check and there's enough for a double espresso mint chocolate extra whip frappuccino for my favorite lady." I said with a charming smile.<p>

The two of us were in the choir room during lunch alone. I was sitting on the bench pressing random keys on the piano and Mercedes was leaning across it to talk to me.

"Sorry, baby, I'm going to Puck's house to practice for glee then out to dinner. I can't today, but tomorrow would be great!"

"I have to schedule a time to see my own girlfriend?" I asked getting annoyed.

I could deal with a lot of shit, but getting blown off for another guy to hang out with my girl was too much. This was the 5th time in 2 weeks Mercedes had rejected me to hang out with Puck. She always told me they were just friends, but I was starting to think it was something more. She smiled a little brighter when he was around; sang a little louder when he was listening. And Puck ate it up. The little shit.

Ever since Puck caught Lauren cheating on him last month, he had been getting closer to Mercedes. I mean _closer_. He was always leaning over to whisper things in her ear. Or helping her with her books. Or hugging her for an extra long time. I didn't like it at all. Puck is a scoundrel. And from what I hear, he is an expert at stealing other people's girlfriends. Though this news was via Finn who I know from personal experience is an expert at stealing people's girlfriends.

"Hey what's with the 'tude, Sam? We have to rehearse this duet." Mercedes folded her arms against her puffed up chest and raised an eyebrow. She was rearing up for a fight.

"You couldn't even tell me that you two were singing a duet?" I asked exasperated. "You know I don't like Puck. Have some respect, Mercedes."

"Respect? _Respect_? I deserve some respect from my fucking boyfriend who has no right to tell me who I can or cannot sing with. I will do what I damn well please when I damn well please."

"Mercedes, you're being so fucking selfish!" I was seeing red. Mercedes always could push my buttons to make me explode. I felt like I was flying, I went from 0 to 100 in less than 20 seconds.

"Me selfish? It's just a duet, Sam! Two people singing a song together that's it."

"What are you singing if it's so platonic?" I was proud of using my new SAT word but that was overpowered by the outrage building my body.

"The Only Exception by Paramore." She whispered. I could feel my face fall and my shoulders wince. "Our voices just work together, baby. But you're the only man I'm singing to. When I'm signing with Puck I'm only thinking about you. Puck's like my brother like Finn or Kurt or Artie."

"That's hard to believe when you guys spend so much time together. Alone. In his house! Why is that?" I asked sharply. Mercedes exhaled calmly and unfolded her arms.

"Sam I can't tell you why," I opened my mouth to argue but she continued, "Just remember how you felt when everyone judged you last year when your family moved into the motel. Puck's just having a rough time with the breakup and some family stuff and he needs a friend. Sometimes people just need some help, and you give it. Know that I love you." Her voice was so soft and her eyes so pleading. She placed her hand over mine gently.

"I love you too," I said softer, "I still want to get coffee with you today though." I knew relationships were all about compromise, but I had been compromising for nearly a month. Mercedes could make a concession for me.

"Ok," She sighed wearily. "I'll call Puck and reschedule for tomorrow." A smile stretched across my face as I looked up from the piano. I saw Mercedes smiling wearily at me.

"Please can you guys rehearse here or at your house? I know his mom works a lot and his sister's always doing some after school program. I just don't feel comfortable with you being home alone with him." Mercedes nodded shortly. We both stood quiet for a moment.

"Sam, this relationship will never work if you insist on being some possive Edward Cullen boyfriend. We work because we accept each other and our differences. Please accept that Puck and I are really good friends and it's going to stay that way." I sighed by nodded.

"I'm sorry for shouting, baby." I said quietly, grasping her hand in mine.

"I know, Sammy, I know. Just don't do it again. Ever again." She said with a small grin but I could she was serious as a heart attack. I nodded and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Cedes smiled into my lips and I hoped this was the last of this conversation.

Coffee that afternoon was tense at best. I could tell Cedes was still thinking about our argument this afternoon. She hadn't touched the tots I had bought her and barely took 2 sips of her coffee.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked concerned. Her gaze was so distant and cold. She was acting more like Quinn than Mercedes and it was weird. I wanted to hear her laugh and joke, not the silent treatment.

"Why does it bother you that I spend time with Puck? You never yell at me over sleepovers with Mike and Tina. Or Halo-thons at Finn's house. Or gospel-chow down Sunday with Artie. So why does Puck bother you so much?" Mercedes asked quietly.

I sat silent for a second. I didn't want to admit it but I was jealous of Puck. No homo-but he had a great body. His Mohawk was sexy and he had a whole bad-boy-panty-dropping presence that intimidated me. I saw the way he looked at her; like she was a piece of meat to be fucked and dumped. My Cedes was too good for that.

Plus I had never loved a girl like I love Mercedes. I thought I loved Quinn, but that was shaky and could change by the hour. I felt a connection to Cedes that I couldn't explain. I would fall in front of a fire to keep her safe and happy. It wasn't just hormones either, I genuinely loved Mercedes. If she ever left me… I couldn't even think about it. Puck and Cedes had dated before and had definite chemistry and it made me jealous.

"I-I-I guess I'm jealous." I admitted half-heartedly. "Puck's so sexy and suave and I'm just a dyslexic dork who knows made up languages." I stared down at the table and fiddled with a napkin.

Mercedes just laughed loudly. "Baby, don't be jealous! I love you and only want you. If I wanted Puck, I would have him but I don't. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, we're friends," I still raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"After we broke up, Puck and I got really close. Romantically we could not be more wrong for each other, but we were great friends. And when Quinn started living with me 2 years ago, we got even closer. There were days where I would pour my heart out to him about life, and dreams, and wants. He would hold me while I cried and tell me everything was alright. Noah Puckerman was the first boy outside of my family to ever see me cry.

I love Puck, but as a brother. If his feelings changed he would tell me. And I don't think they have."

"You may think that but do you see the way he looks at you? He wants you, and I won't let him have you." Mercedes' smile instantly disappeared.

"I'm not some piece of cattle to be bought or sold, Sam." She said with a sharp edge in her tone. I put my hands up in mock defense.

"Of course not, baby. It's just a matter of manhood pride," I eased. She looked angrier though.

"What to have a submissive woman? Because if that's the case I don't want to be part of anyone's _pride,_" She said grabbing her things standing up. 'Back track, back track!' my mind screamed at me.

"Cedes you are anything but submissive," she snorted, "and that what I love about you. You are so strong willed and confident, and it's sexy. And no doubt Puck finds that sexy too. All I'm saying is that you mean too much to me for Puck to scoop you up." She exhaled a breath and looked at her watch.

"Thanks for that, Sam. Well I have to go any ways; I have an ass load of stat homework tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" She gave me a quick guarded peck on the cheek and rushed out.

"Bye…." I sighed watching her high tail it out the door. I popped one of her uneaten tots into my mouth when I hear a cough above me.

"Hi, Mr. Evans." Jacob Ben Israel was standing in front of me with that damn smirk on his face. I looked from side to side checking for any ninjas that would pop out and take a picture of me.

"Yeah, Israel?" I asked skeptically.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mercedes, and I think I can offer a solution." His pre-pubescent shaky voices were like nails on a chalkboard. I always wanted throttle him and never knew why.

"Fuck off, Ben. And mind your damn business." I snapped.

"Look, I have a lot of connections at this school particularly with the AV club,"

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked confused.

"I would be willing to have someone steak out at Puck's house, so you could see if Mercedes went there."

I bit my lip contemplating. I didn't have a right to tell Cedes where she could or couldn't go but this was eating away at me and our relationship. I knew this was freakishly close to how all of glee club found about my homelessness, but I went against my better judgment.

"Ok, I'm in."

"Not so fast, Evans, quid pro quo." He said with a creepy smile, I seriously hoped he didn't want to like rape me.

"What in exchange?"

"A jacket."

"Dude, I'm not gay! Why do people always think that…."

"You have sex appeal," he said simply, "Maybe an article of your hobo-chic clothing will help me win over Rachel Berry for good." I decided to let he jab slide and shivered at the idea of Berisrael.

"Fine, You have a deal."

* * *

><p>The next morning I met Ben early in the parking lot at school. He had texted me last night and told me he had something I needed to see.<p>

"You have the pics?" I asked shoving my hands in my pocket.

"You have the jacket?" He asked squinting his eyes trying to look badass. I rolled my eyes but held up my oldest ill fitting hoodie.

"Here you go, sorry man." He quickly handed me an envelope and ran off as if expecting me to blow. He was right to run. The contents made my blood run cold. I felt my heart stop beating, and all my muscles release. It felt like I had been hit in the stomach by a freight train. I couldn't stop the sob that ripped through my throat.

I ran into the school looking for either Puck or Mercedes. I didn't know who I would see first, but whoever it was they were going to get it. I looked through every window of every classroom. You know in Harry Potter when they eat that candy and it makes steam shoot out of their ears? That's how I felt then. I stomped down the hallway pushing people out of my way.

Finally I saw them in the choir room laughing and singing together-alone. Mercedes dropped her sheet music and bent down to get it and Puck looked lovingly at her ass before giving it a slap. Cedes stood up in shock but laughed and slapped his pec in retaliation. Then I lost it.

I can't remember exactly what I did, but from the injuries I had I'm pretty sure I fought with Puck. I screamed every insult I could think of, pouring my heart out. I remember Mercedes got between us and split us up; I stopped when I accidently decked her in the mouth.

"What the fuck, Sam?" She screamed at me with tears streaming down her face.

"You fucking lied to my face!" I screamed pulling away from Puck who was holding his stomach doubled over.

"About what?" She asked incredulous. I threw the picture at her. She looked at it and gasped. The picture was of her kissing Puck. You couldn't see their lips but it was pretty clear. Her hands were on both sides of his face, and Puck's arms wrapped around her soft waist. The time stamp at the bottom read 20 minutes after she rushed out of the café.

"I paid Jacob Ben Israel to have someone steak out in front of _his_ house. And guess what he found out? That my girlfriend, the only girl I truly loved, was cheating on me with some delinquent!"

"We weren't cheating, you little shit." Puck swore at me. I started up at him again but Mercedes pushed me back.

"Then what were you two kissing for?" My voice broke and I got even angrier.

"We weren't kissing you idiot! I was holding him."

"Is that what we call hoeing around now?" I asked in furious disbelief. I thought Mercedes had more respect for her, for us, than to lie about cheating. Mercedes stepped back as if she had been slapped. I immediately felt bad for my words but couldn't take them back. She looked at Puck then me then back at Puck.

"Because I was crying," Puck exclaimed, "My dad got attacked in jail and is in the hospital now. They don't know if he's going to make it. And I was crying like some punk bitch knowing that I am the only man left in my sister's miserable life. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Puck ran out of the room ashamed.

"Noah, wait!" Mercedes called after him.

The gravity of Puck's words sank in with me. Like a 1000 ton of steel bricks. I could feel my jaw and center of gravity drop. "Mercedes I am SO sorry," I started.

Mercedes looked at me with the coldest expression I had ever seen. She looked at me like I was nothing, like I was a piece of garbage on the side of the street.

"You are an ass." Mercedes with such cold certainty it made me shiver. Her eyes were lit with rage but her tone was sheer disappointment. She walked out the door without another word. So I stood there shocked wondering what in god's name I had done and how would I fix it. That night I went home and I cried for the first time in years. I cried for my stupidity, I cried for Mercedes, fuck I even cried for Noah Puckerman's dad.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks were the worst of my life. Everyone in glee was pissed at me. Mercedes and Puck totally ignored me, and they got even closer. They went everywhere together and I couldn't say a word about it. I had never felt so isolated or alone, and at the same time guilt was eating at me. I couldn't function; I just floated through days replaying the fight in my head.<p>

I texted, called, Facebooked, chatted, Tweeted, Skyped, emailed, and IMed Mercy and she wouldn't respond. If every arsenal of 21st century communication failed I don't know what else I could do.

Plain and simple: I felt like a bitch. I was such a hypocrite; everything that infuriated me when glee found out about my family, I did to Puck and Mercedes. Worst of all I violated Mercedes' trust. Cedes had never lied to me ever, and I had no reason to have done that to her.

I couldn't figure out an acceptable way for me to express how sorry I was. If Mercedes could never forgive me, I would understand but I would do everything in my power for her to. I didn't deserve to be forgiven and that's what killed me.

Mr. Schue always said sing what you can't say, so exactly 2 weeks after the blow up I figured out the perfect song to sing to Mercedes and Puck.

Before practice started I stood up. "Mr. Schue can I sing something before we start?"

He smiled at me but said Mercedes and Puck had already asked him to go first. I felt my stomach drop into my stomach.

Mercedes and Puck got out of their chairs and walked in front of the club.

"I did something I shouldn't have, and it caused a lot of people a lot of pain." Mercedes said looking into my eyes. Puck grabbed her hand and squeezed it quickly before grabbing a guitar. Mercedes sat down at the piano bench and started playing a familiar tune before singing.

"Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard." rang in my ears. I secretly loved "The Scientist". It was such a great _breakup song_. The rest of the song they did in perfect harmony looking into each other's eyes then back at me.

I could feel my mouth hanging open but I couldn't seem to close it. Did Mercy think we were done? Was this Puckcedes coming out song? I hoped to God it wasn't. If Puck was trying to woo Mercy there was nothing more powerful than Coldplay.

Everyone clapped for them as they sat down silently. And I got up to sing.

"Mercedes I have been the worst boyfriend in the world. I was the Miles Quartich of boyfriends. And I am so sorry. I understand if you don't forgive me," My voice broke, "But know that I will always love you. " With that I signaled the band to start singing. Brittany, Finn, and Mike came down to sing backup and dance. Well, Brittany and Mike danced Finn just kinda jerked around.

"When I had you to myself I didn't want you around  
>Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd<br>But someone picked you from the bunch  
>One glance was all it took<br>Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Oh baby give me one more chance  
>(To show you that I love you)<br>Won't you please let me back in your heart  
>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go<br>(Let you go, baby)  
>But now since I see you in his arms<br>(I want you back) Yes I do now  
>(I want you back) Ooh ooh baby<br>(I want you back) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>(I want you back) Nah, nah, nah, nah!"<p>

By now I could see a smile creeping on Cedes' face. She was trying to fight it, but the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. All of glee club was up and dancing around Mercedes, even Puck.

"Oh baby, all I need is one more chance  
>(To show you that I love you)<br>Won't you please let me back in your heart  
>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go<br>(Let you go, baby)  
>But now since I see you in his arms<p>

All I want, all I need, all I want, all I need

Oh baby I need one more chance  
>I tell you that I love you<p>

I want you back!"

When I finished Mercedes got up with a sigh and gave me a huge hug. I couldn't express the relief that washed over me when she touched me.

"Are we ok?" I asked as a tear slipped down my nose into her soft hair.

"No," She whispered into my shoulder, "But we will be." I could feel her smile. When I let her go I went over to Puck and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry man, I was a dick. And I know what it's like to have problems at home so if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I said extended my hand. He slapped and muttered thanks and said, "Don't worry about it."

I felt relief wash over me is sheets having this problem resolved. Mercedes asked me if we could talk after glee, and I said the motel room was going to be vacant so that was an option. She agreed and slipped her hand in mine, and I knew everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Contemplating writing the makeup scene… what do you guys think? Some family time comin' right up! R&amp;R :D<strong>


	13. Forever

**It has been too long, my friends! I'm baaaaaack, and it feels great! A little dramarama for the holidays**

**Please enjoy**

**I don't own Glee or any related characters. **

* * *

><p>"Shane I don't know if I can do this anymore," I whispered.<p>

He was at his football locker after a game and most of the guys had left. The Titans had won 72-0, thanks to Shane. He was going on and on about how well they played tonight. And once again he was talking about our theoretical family. I stood passively nodding whenever I deemed appropriate. Shane didn't even notice how little I cared.

I knew I didn't love Shane; I just couldn't. We could not be worse for each other. As a diva it's hard for me to admit when I'm wrong, but I had never been more wrong in my life. It took 4 months, a lot of tears, and broken friendships to realize he wasn't good for me. After the fall out with Sam, I thought another boyfriend would be good to take the edge of that breakup. Shane was interested and available, and that was the basis of our relationship.

"What?" He said with a laugh. "Are you feeling alright?" He jokingly placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I swatted his hand off my face annoyed.

"Shane, I'm serious. We're done!" The smile immediately fell off his face.

"Mercedes, don't speak so loud, it's not classy. People will actually think we've broken up." His eyes narrowed. Shane's stance widened and his arms crossed, it almost looked like he was trying to intimidate me.

"Good. Because we are!" I said raising my voice. A few of the guys looked over at us, and Shane just laughed them off. Mumbling quick goodbyes, the last of the football players left the locker room.

"Mercedes, do not mess with my plan," he said threateningly, "I am going to Ohio State, and you are staying home with our cocoa babies." By the end of his sentence he was practically growling at me.

"Oh hell to the no. You don't own me. I want to have my own career-not as a home maker."

Shane was controlling. That was the bottom line. I tried to brush it off as just protective or overly love-y, but he was controlling. By the 2nd week we were dating he had figured out our life plan. I was so in shock the first time he told me, I couldn't protest. Now 4 months later, I finally have gathered up the courage to put my foot down. All this talk about our future was creepy, and I didn't like it one bit.

Shane is from a very conservative family. His father was extremely involved at our church and his mother was the perfect wife. I don't even think she was allowed to college. Her entire life is taking care of her kids because that's what her husband has told her to do. I couldn't think of a worse existence. Obviously, his upbringing was rearing its ugly head in our relationship.

"This relationship is about one thing and one thing only: the future. And the future is me playing football, not your stupid little districtionals." Shane said slamming his locker shut, as if that would be the end of the conversation.

"Districtionals? It's regionals. And it's not about goddamn regionals! It's about you not coming to any glee performances, and not even caring enough to ask about them."

"I don't ask because I don't care."

"Oh so, what I want doesn't matter?"

"What matters are our kids, football, and my house. I'm gonna be the breadwinner of this family, so I have the biggest say." He paused studying my expression.

"If I win a Grammy, I'll be the breadwinner and by that flawed logic you'll have to obey me." I retorted crossing my arms.

"Ok, Mercedes, this little power play was cute; it's not funny anymore." Shane growled at me. His hand came up to my arm and squeezed uncomfortably.

"Get your hands off of me." I said as a warning, shaking his hand off my arm.

"Don't do something we'll both regret."

"I've made some bad decisions in the past few months. I take responsibility for those but this is not something I'm going to regret."

"This is about that white boy isn't it?" He asked getting in my face.

"No, and his name is Sam. But that's not why I'm breaking up with you. I'm breaking up with you because you're insane! I have my own dreams and aspirations and you only support them half ass. When you do support me, you end up hurting my friends in process."

That was a lie. Our breakup was more about Sam than Shane knew. From the moment I saw his lopsided, big lipped smile, I knew I was a goner. For these months I lied to myself about being over Sam. All it took was a 30 second conversation to turn my life upside down. I loved Sam, more than words could express and that scared me shitless.

"You've been thinkin' about him all this time? Is that why we never got past 2nd base? You were too worried about some guy in another state?"

"Shane it's not like that," I said flatly.

"You were too busy thinking about hoeing around than supporting your man. People like you are destroying our community."

"What?" I screeched at him. "Boy, you best pump your breaks before I do it for you. Don't you dare bring race into this. Shane, we are over. Cah-put, done, finished, completed, ceased. I'm not going to fight with you; I've already made up my mind. I'm sorry if I led you on, but I can't do it anymore. It's not fair to either of us to keep up this sham of a relationship. Here's your necklace." I took the slender golden chain off my neck.

Shane had saved for weeks to buy it for me as a Christmas present. Giving it to him, I felt like a ton of bricks had been taken off my shoulders. I just wanted to go home, call Kurt, cry, and move on.

He looked at the chain in his hands, furious. "Fuck you." He seethed.

"Fuck me?" I laughed bitterly, "No fuck you, Shane. ." Before I could blink I felt my head on my shoulder and the sharp pain of a slap. The fiery sensation of his hand on my skin spread. I felt heat rise in my cheeks, and waves of shock roll through my body. In slow motion, I saw his jaw drop and his hand retreat to his side.

"Oh my god, Mercy. I-I-I- I didn't mean to do that. I am SO sorry." He stuttered, wide eyed trying to cradle me.

"Do not touch me," I said barely above a whisper, "If you touch me I'll scream and call the police. If you don't leave now I am pressing charges, and _that_ will ruin your football dream. I never want to see you again, so get." Shane scrambled out of the room noisily leaving me alone in the men's locker room.

I could hear the rhythmic of the dripping shower, and the faint buzzing of the lights. My knees gave out underneath me, as I sank to the floor. My chest tightened as the tears started to fall until my sobs were the only sound echoing in McKinley.

I awoke to a familiar pair of green eyes worriedly staring at me. Sunlight was streaming in from the windows, and I guess I had fallen asleep in the locker room floor. I felt like I had been hit by a bus, but I could hear an angel's voice speaking to me.

"Mercedes? Oh god, baby, please wake up. Mercy, baby, please. I need you…" Sam whispered trying to shake me awake. I tried to say his name, but my throat was too coarse from the tears to speak.

"Mercy, what happened to you?" He asked as his hand ghosted over my swollen cheek. I just shook my head, and felt more tears coming on.

Sam took off his letterman jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. Bending down, he sat on the floor and pulled me into his lap. Sam held me, my tears staining his shirt. His chest was so warm, and his arms so firm- I felt at home.

"Shhhh, baby. It's gonna be alright. I'm here."

"For good?" I asked looking up through my lashes.

"Forever." He said with a smile before pulling me closer.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please R&amp;R it makes my day. And there's some smut coming right around the corner. <strong>


	14. Birthday Sex II

**Happy Christmahannukwanzaa everybody! Here is the smut as promised~WARNING SLASH/ROUGH SEX.**

* * *

><p>The holiday season meant many things in the Evans-Jones household. There were presents to be bought, unwanted family to be warmly hosted, and an awesome birthday present for Mercy to create.<p>

Mercy's birthday was Christmas Eve. After my epic birthday threesome, I couldn't be shown up. I mean I still have dreams about seeing my baby suck another woman's breasts….

I had no idea what Mercedes wanted for her birthday. Last year, we did this cool BDSM fetish thing. It was pretty hot, but it was also messy. Mercedes found out she wasn't too into that extreme stuff. And quite frankly whips and chains scare me, especially when I have to use them on other people. Also, I'm not too keen spending another Christmas untying my girlfriend from the ceiling.

We had both taken two weeks off from work for the holidays. Mercy and I needed a break and, if I knew my girl, some recovery time after her birthday sexathon.

We were relaxing on the couch chuckling away at "Elf" when I sprung the question.

"Baby, what do you want for your birthday this year?" I asked pulling her into my side. She nuzzled her head into my chest and took a whiff of my cologne.

"I'm not sure…. I've been thinking about it and can't choose between a few things." She mumbled still staring at the TV screen.

"Mhm, like what?" I asked sassily, placing a kiss in her hair.

Mercedes liked to play innocent when it came to sex, I'm not sure why. She was an absolute diva in all aspects of her life and extremely confident. However in the bedroom she could get a little coy.

"Well, I was thinking about going more romantic this year. Can you believe we've been together for nearly 6 years now? I wanna celebrate that."

"How?"

"Like I told you on your birthday, I like it rough, hard, and fast. There's something about getting thrown on a bed…" She said with a giggle. My eyes glazed over and my mouth watered at the idea.

"Do you have any particular setting in mind?"

"Not really. I just want to be able to scream and not have the police called on us." She said giving me a pointed look. Mercy had been pretty uptight about our volume limit since the police arrived on our doorstep a week ago with several noise complaints. My baby thought it was embarrassing; I thought it was hilarious.

My mind started turning thinking about all the possibilities.

"I know just the thing, baby." I said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Santana." I beamed.<p>

"Merry Christmas yourself, Willis!" Santana snapped waddling in from the cold. I laughed off her comment, and welcomed her in.

"Take off your coat and stay a while," I suggested.

"I would prefer not to," She said quickly, "Dinner plans."

I invited her over to the apartment while Cedes was Christmas shopping for a chat.

"So…." I started uncomfortably pouring us both a glass of wine.

"'So' what? I know you didn't drag my ass out here in the cold for that." She said gladly taking the bottle I was pouring from rather than the glass. I chuckled and followed her to the couch.

I didn't know how to approach her. Santana and Mercedes were best friends, but Santana and I knew nothing about each other. All I knew was that she was a bisexual lawyer who was great in bed. But I figured if she's willing to drink wine from the bottle in someone else's home and refer to Mercy and I as "the Willis'" she was a pretty blunt person.

"As you know Mercedes' birthday is on Saturday," I started as she stared at me, "She said she wants it rough this year,"

"Wanky," Santana cooed with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

Clearing my throat I continued, "And I thought it would be nice to invite you back into the Evans-Jones birthday fold once again." I finished with a smile.

"How gracious, I'm the regular booty call now." She growled, tightening her hand on the wine bottle.

"No,no,no,no. You are not a booty call, Santana. First and foremost you are Mercy's best friend. She doesn't even know we're having this conversation. She will never admit it, but she had a great time on my birthday. I think the more the merrier. Common' get in the holiday spirit!" Never in my life would I have imaged myself using the birth of Jesus to justify a threesome.

"Well, I did have fun on your birthday," she reasoned, "And you're pretty good in the sack, Willis." I blushed a looked down into my glass.

"So you'll do it?" I asked hopefully.

"Fine," she sighed.

Santana smirked, got up from the couch, and walked out with the bottle of wine in hand.

* * *

><p>"Baby, we gotta go! Blaine's party started 2 hours ago!" I whined.<p>

This birthday extravaganza was the best yet. I think it was the best because of how much work I put into it. Santana helped me design a fake invitation to Kurt and Blaine's holiday party. I even got Kurt to get Mercy to help plan for the aforementioned party.

Mercy was concerned about noise, and Santana and I took care of it. We arranged for the neighbors on either side of us and below us to leave their apartments for the night.

To our right, we gave Ms. Wentsen a free bingo trip at the local senior home.

To our left, we gave the Browne family movie tickets so they could take the kids out for a Christmas Eve showing of "A Christmas Story".

And the college kids below us; we just gave them a free keg and told them to shut the fuck up.

Santana had come over to help get Mercedes ready for the 'party'. She had secretly planned Mercy's outfit from hair to shoes. She was so good; she even got her lace panties that I could easily rip off in the heat of the moment.

The more time I spent with Santana the more I appreciated her sexual deviance. And she was funny as hell; I definitely understand why her and Mercy get along.

Mercy came strolling out of the bedroom dressed to the nines. She was wearing this short skin tight red dress. Her hair was curled in waves, and her eyes screamed 'fuck me'. Oh god her shoes, they were at least 6 inches of sex stilts.

"Mercedes," I mumbled huskily, "love, you look amazing."

"I don't hang with no punk bitches, Willis. We sistas gotta stick together, lookin' fine as hell." Santana said smacking Mercedes on the ass.

"Santini!" she gasped. The Latina chuckled and came over to my side ogling Mercedes.

"Well what are y'all waiting for? We have a party were fashionably late for." Mercedes said trying to shoo us out the door. However, Santana and I had no intensions of leaving my apartment.

"Cedes we're not going any damn where tonight." Santana growled. Mercedes looked at me confused.

"What's going on here, Sam?" she demanded.

"Your birthday, my love, and we are not going any-step-damn-step-where." My stared directly into her eyes while I stalked towards her. When I finished I was in her face.

Her big brown eyes were staring at me. Her mouth was slacked. And her knees were buckling from arousal.

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes POV<em>

Sam was looking at me so intensely. He looked like he was starving and I was the only thing on the menu. I could feel the arousal bubbling in my stomach.

"Me and Santana here are going to love you until you can't scream anymore." Sam said pushing me into a wall. Santana came to my side, grabbing me by the front of my dress and kissing me hard. Her mouth was warm and soft, but it was all passion. I broke the kiss but was immediately greeted by my lover's lips. He was fighting for dominance, showing me he was in charge. His hands settled on my ass and squeezed affectionately. But soon he grew tired of groping me, and picked me up.

All I could do was yelp as Sam picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Sam! Put me down!" I screamed flailing.

"You know Mercy, I can see all your business in dress from this angle. Shit your pussy looks so juicy tonight." Santana groaned following us to the bedroom.

"I can't wait to fuck your juicy little pussy, baby. Tonight you're going to do exactly what Santana and I tell you. If you don't listen we'll just have to punish you. I don't think your sweet little pussy wants to be punished, right?"

"Oh, Jesus, Sam. Please." I moaned reverently.

Dirty talk always got to me. Fuck if I wasn't wet before, I was soaked now. Sam never spoke like this, and it was making me wetter by the second.

Santana looked hot as could be in her little black dress. Her legs went on for miles in sky high heels. Her hair was down and straight and her makeup was dark and sultry. I couldn't wait to rip off the black lace that cradled her two perfect tits.

Sam tossed me roughly on the bed; then Santana tackled me. I felt her hot breath on my neck as she licked and sucked me. Her long fingernails scraped my thighs, until they reached my sensitive clit. The feeling of her nails teasing my clit was too much. She twisted and twirled my little button until the pain and pleasure molded together. I felt my first orgasm building in my stomach.

Meanwhile, Sam was kissing my lips. His tongue was teasing my own. His grip on me was almost painful.

"Mercedes, what do you want? Do you want me to suck your big beautiful tits?" Santana asked blowing on my cloth covered nipples.

"Oh fuck yes, Santini, suck my titties." I begged pushing them in her face. Santana was working her way down and had now pulled my dress down over my bra covered breasts.

My tits were unnaturally sensitive. There are rumors that bigger busted women have less sensitivity, but that's a crock of shit.

"Fuck, put these on her," Sam commanded Santana handing her nipple clips. I whimpered when I saw them.

Sam ripped off my dress. With a flick of his wrist my bra was off and on the other side of the room.

"Mercedes when we put these clamps on you, you better fucking scream." Sam warned me. His eyes were alight with desire and lust. Santana wasn't fairing any better. Her dark brown eyes were now black with desire.

"Mercy, you have the best titties," Santana complimented me. Sam ran his long fingers around my large areolas. He and Santana shared my breasts, each of them flicking a nipple with their tongues. Sam sucked my whole areola and nipple into his mouth. Santana licked and kissed my hardened nipple. I sobbed with pleasure.

I moaned as Sam bit down on my nipple tugging it with his teeth before applying the clamp. I couldn't help but scream when I felt the cold metal pinching my skin.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

Not to be outdone, Santana closed the clamp quickly and I cried out. Both Sam and Santana seemed to appreciate that. It hurt so good.

"Get down on your knees." Sam growled at me.

Heaving myself off the bed, I lowered down to the ground. Santana joined me on her knees.

Sam roughly clawed at his belt and unzipped his fly, pulling out his manhood. He was hard as a rock, twitching, and leaking pre-cum. Sam didn't even take off his slacks.

I nearly came at the sight of him.

I reached out to touch him, but he drew back.

"Did you ask me if you could suck my cock?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You impolite slut." Santana scolded, sucking her teeth.

"Please, Sam, let me suck your cock?" I asked sweetly looking up through my lashes.

"I don't have to let you do anything."

"Please, baby, may I suck your cock?" I begged. "Mhmmm," Santana moaned, "That's more like it."

Her hand slipped into my panties and she pinched my clit. At the same time, Sam thrust his length into my mouth. My screams were muffled my Sam's dick and I felt myself getting wetter.

Santana pulled Sam out of my mouth and started sucking him off. Before I knew it, we were both going at it and practically making out with Sam's cock in between our lips. My hands drifted down to play with his balls while Santana sucked his shaft.

Sam was moaning and groaning above us shouting every obscenity possible.

Suddenly, he pulled himself out of our mouths and shot his load all over our breasts.

"Aw shit, Willis." Santana groaned rubbing his seed into her skin. She leaned over and took off my clamps. My nipples felt raw and ridiculously sore, but being the little pain slut I am, I had never been so turned on.

Sam took off his pants, and kneeled down on the floor. His eyes were wild and filled with passion. Santana started licking his seed off my tits while Sam massaged my sore nipples.

Their hands explored me, their mouths nibbled me, their breath tickled me. I was so titillated and I high strung that if I didn't cum soon, I thought I would pass out.

Swiftly opening our night table, Sam pulled out a condom. Rolling it down his length, he turned his attention to Santana.

Sam pushed Santana down on her back on the floor and started fucking her. She was arching and screaming, begging for me. I crawled over to her and she looked at me wanton.

"Damn, baby, you're gonna taste so good." She whispered. I could feel myself pulsing with anticipation. Santana reached up and ripped my lace panties right off my body. I gasped as she hungrily laved me. Her tongue flicked my clit, and she muffled her cries in my wet folds.

Sam's hips snapped into Santana's slim body. He reached up to grab her tits for balance. He was thrusting so hard she was scooting up on the rug, and I'm sure she would have burns tomorrow.

The way Sam was grunting, I could hear he was close to the edge.

"Come here, Mercy." Sam strained. I reluctantly closed my legs and crawled to Sam. He took himself out of Santana and pulled me on top of him. He wasted no time, and filled me up; my aching pussy took every inch he had to offer.

"Shit, Cedes, ride Sam's hard cock." Santana grunted. I bounced up and down on Sam's dick, begging for him to go harder and faster. His hands bruised my ass as they kneaded and slapped me.

Santana thrust her tits in my face. I definitely had a tit fetish; there was nothing that got me hotter than a pair of big, firm boobs. I sucked her caramel colored nipples with gusto. Her warm, hard nipples felt so good on my tongue. She was sweet, salty, and spicy all at the same time.

"Oh god, Sam make me cum!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Fuck, Mercy, you're so tight. I love you so goddamn much." Sam huffed as he spilled his seed inside of me.

I gnawed at every inch of Santana's skin I could get to, before succumbing to my own orgasm. Pleasure rocked me to my core. I had never felt so good in my life.

We all lay there huffing and puffing on the floor. My head was on Sam's chest and Santana's head was on my stomach.

"Merry Christmas, Wheezy." Santana breathed sleepily.

"Happy birthday, love," Sam smiled at me, "How was your birthday on a scale from 1-10?"

"100." I quoted giving him a peck on the lips and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Make my Christmas wish come true! R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
